Dificultades
by revencita
Summary: Chico bestia y raven deben enfrentarse a las dificultades que cualquier relación debe tener y con el equipo vivirán los sucesos que ocurren en la dimensión de Azarath con un nuevo villano.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo. Espero no haberme tardado pero le voy a hacer continuación porque si no lo notaron, el final de Dark Beast la nueva bestia interna es un final ''abierto''. Bueno espero que esta les guste como la otra, esta se llama dificultades y como dije espero que les guste y recuerden:

**Por revencita**

**Capitulo 1**

**All guy**

En una de las partes más tenebrosas de un lugar llamado Azarath se encontraba gobernando el mismo diablo que así le decían los que se atrevían a burlarse del viejo y poderoso Trigón.

Después de muchas guerras y muertes que tubo que causar, logro ser la máxima autoridad en Azarath, la gente lo desaprobaba pero no podían hacer nada al respecto ya que tendrían un tremendo castigo a quien osara reclamarle.

Se encontraba sentado en su gran trono en la torre mas alta de Azarath que era como un castillo para el, viendo en una especie de holograma a su pequeña hija raven.

Su comportamiento no le habia gustado mucho desde hace poco tiempo. Su hija se sentía… feliz.- no.- grito Trigón por el enojo que tenia, su hija no podía sentirse feliz, ella debería sufrir por todo lo que le habia hecho.

Se suponía que nació para no tener sentimientos y ahora los tenia.- como pude dejar el libro y la piedra en la Tierra.- decía Trigón reclamándose así mismo.

Su hija ahora sentía: amor, felicidad, podía controlar su enojo sin hacer que el mundo estallara, podía tener miedo, podía tener…. espera, miedo, eso lo podía beneficiar, antes ella no le tenía miedo porque sabía que lo podría detener pero ahora, no tenía tantos poderes como la última vez, ella le podía tener miedo. Esa era la solución el miedo, así podría vencerla pero tenía que atacar en el punto más débil de ella, al corazón.

**Martes en Jump City**

Pásala.- dijo cyborg que estaba jugando futbol americano en el parque de Jump City con sus 4 amigos.

Chico bestia la paso con todas sus fuerzas que pudo hacer que cyborg la cachara pero se fuera volando junto con ella hasta la línea de anotación.- cyborg estas bien.- dijo robin al ver a su amigo impactado en la línea de meta.- claro que estoy bien, te patee el trasero.- dijo cyborg levantándose para celebrar.- muy bien chico bestia.- dijo Terra que estaba alado de el.- gracias.- dijo chico bestia para después voltear a un árbol en donde abajo estaba sentada raven entonces decidió no dejarla sola.-

Hey, que haces raven.- leo.- y porque no vienes a jugar con migo y los chicos.- esque, toda vía no me acostumbro a estas cosas.- entonces si tu no juegas, yo tampoco.- no, enserio no tienes que hacerlo, si tu quieres ve y juega.- no es divertido si no estas tu.- dijo para después regalarle una sonrisa.

Bestia, vienes o que.- grito cyborg.- mmm, no yo ya me aburrí, jueguen ustedes.- ok, tu te lo pierdes.- dijo cyborg para después irse corriendo para atrapar el pase de Terra.

Chico bestia se acomodo en el suelo para estar alado de raven.- porque no vamos a una parte, si quieres claro.- mmm, a donde podríamos ir.- bueno ya sabes, nose a la biblioteca, a el cyber, a…- chico bestia porque no mejor vamos a el cine.- dijo raven interrumpiendo sus aburridos planes que a ella le gustaba hacer.- segura.- si, porque.- por nada.- dijo chico bestia para después quedársele viendo por un largo rato.- porque te me quedas viendo así.-dijo raven al notarlo.- esque… nunca habia visto a una chica tan hermosa.- dijo chico bestia acomodándole el cabello detrás de la oreja para verla mejor, para después acercarse a ella para darle un beso cuando…

Adiós chico bestia.- dijo Terra levantándolo para despedirse haciendo que raven se callera al suelo.- ya te vas tan rápido.- si, esque hoy tengo examen de historia y no quiero llegar tarde.- bueno, Bye.- dijo chico bestia para después recibir un beso en la mejilla de parte de Terra que después se fue corriendo.- Hey, te cuidas.- dijo el amigo sobreprotector a Terra.

Chico bestia sintió que una mano lo jalaba hasta abajo que era raven que lo jalaba de la camisa hasta el suelo.- Hey.- dijo chico bestia cayendo de sentón.- que es eso de ''te cuidas''.- que tiene.- no es normal que le digas eso a una amiga.- eh, claro que si.- dijo chico bestia para después darse cuenta de que raven estaba de brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido.- hay no puede ser, no me digas que.- no, no tengo celos.- ok, demuéstramelo y no me reclames cada vez que me despido de Terra.- ok.- dijo raven no muy convencida.- Hey, no me diste mi beso.- dijo chico bestia al darse cuenta, después comenzó a acercarse y por fin consiguió darle un corto beso que lo hizo sentir muy feliz.

Chico bestia sonrió después del beso y se dio cuenta de que raven también habia dibujado una pequeña pero notable sonrisa. Raven escucho a unas pequeñas risitas que al parecer venían de chico bestia.- de que te ríes.- dijo raven dándole un golpecito en el hombro.- no, esque eres una ternurita con tu sonrisa.- dijo chico bestia aun riendo un poco.- raven rodo los ojos y se levanto del césped al mismo tiempo que chico bestia.

¡Hey!, robin, vamos a ir a una parte de una vez te aviso.- ¿Qué? No pueden salir ahora, que tal si pasa alguna emergencia y…

¿A donde van?- pregunto starfire dejando de comer.- al cine.- al cine, podemos ir robin, porfaaaa.- dijo starfire con esa carita que robin no resistía.- yo-yo-yo-yo, ok.- dijo robin como hipnotizado.- oye, yo también quiero ir.- iremos todos.- dijo robin arruinándoles su ida al cine solos a raven y a chico bestia.

Ok.- dijo chico bestia no muy convencido para después soltar un suspiro.

Llegaron después de 15 minutos al cine que estaba mas cerca para irse directo a la cartelera y comenzar a leer.

Yo quiero ver pingüinos explosivos IV(4).- dijo cyborg muy emocionado.- no, sabes todo lo que les hacen a esos pingüinos para firmar esa tonta película.- hay viejo pero todos van a verla mira.- dio cyborg apuntando a la cola de gente que estaba esperando para entrar a la sala.

Chico bestia en verdad no quería ver esa película, el era vegetariano y ver como un montón de pingüinos explotando no era lo suyo cuando…

Una pared del cine fue destruida por una enorme bola de fuego que hizo que la gente corriera aterrorizada entonces los titanes fueron a ver quien era el que habia hecho eso.

Afuera se encontraba un chico volando con cabello de fuego, unos lentes sin color, unos pantaloncillos muy cortos (osea unos shorts), una camisa negra sin mangas que se reía por todo lo que hacia.

Eres nuevo, porque no te conocemos.- dijo robin llamando la atención del nuevo villano.

El chico volteo atrás entonces cyborg lo miro y trato de reconocerlo.- oye, ya se quien eres, eres ''the human torch''.- no soy the human torch tonto, que no me reconoces yo soy ''All guy''

Aaa si no, no se quien eres.- dijo cyborg al no reconocer el nombre.- pero, porque un nombre tan ridículo como ese, digo no lo tienes todo.- en realidad si lo tengo.- dijo All guy dando un aplauso que hizo que salieran volando todos los titanes.-

Titanes ataquen.- dijo robin levantándose del suelo junto con sus compañeros.

Starfire comenzó a lanzar starbolts y cyborg usaba su cañón pero de un momento a otro el ya no estaba, cyborg y starfire se miraron confusos cuando All guy reapareció detrás de ellos y dio otro aplauso que los hizo volar de nuevo cuando sintió que algo lo golpeaba en la espalda que al parecer era el bastón de robin que se habia doblado por el golpe.

All guy volteo a ver a robin con enojo, le quito su bastón y lo uso para golpearlo a el. El golpe no le habia hecho nada y de eso se dio cuenta robin.

Entonces chico bestia llego por su espalda convertido en mono araña para subirse arriba de el y meterse en su ropa.- aaa, déjame me haces cosquillas.- dijo All guy tratando de atrapar a chico bestia entonces decidió irse volando a lo loco para tratar de que chico bestia se soltara.

Chico bestia estaba bien agarrado pero no podía tanto tiempo así que no tuvo mas remedio que soltarlo y salir volando.

Azarath Methreon Zinthos.- dijo raven para lanzarle un auto que estaba estacionado en el estacionamiento del cine pero, All guy tomo ese auto con sus poderes y como raven no tenia suficientes poderes pudo con ella no tan fácilmente pero logro lanzarle el auto pero chico bestia no dejo que el auto le cayera en cima así que la quito junto con el para que el auto se estrellara en una toma de agua.

Raven se sobo la cabeza y chico bestia se levanto fácilmente.- Terra, te necesitamos.- dijo chico bestia por su comunicador.

Dame eso.- dijo All guy usando sus poderes para quitarle el comunicador y que este llegara a sus manos.

No puedes tomar algo que no es tuyo.- dijo starfire algo molesta en el suelo.- ¿mmm?, por si no lo sabías yo soy un villano niñita y puedo tomar todo lo que yo quiera y… ¿tienes novio?- por que todos me preguntan eso.- dijo starfire recordando a red-X.

Acabas de cometer un error All guy, no puedes invitarla a salir mientras yo este aquí.-dijo robin estallando de celos.- ja, esta bien como tu quieras, como quiera yo ya me iba.- no puedes irte sin antes darme la pelea.- dijo una voz que salió de la nada.

All guy volteo y vio a Terra volando sobre una roca.- mas, pues cuantos son.- dijo All guy desesperándose de ver tantos titanes.- los demás se levantaron para comenzar de nuevo la pelea cuando.

Oigan, ahora no tengo tiempo de jugar, chaito.- dijo All guy desapareciendo dejando a todos los titanes algo confusos.

Y, es nuevo.- pregunto Terra al no conocerlo.- si, dijo que se llamaba All guy.- que nombre tan ridículo.- no lo creo, de verdad lo tiene todo.- dijo robin.

Telequinesis.- dijo raven al conocer esos poderes.- invisibilidad.- dijo cyborg.- puede lanzar fuego por las manos, volar, aplauso sónico.- y fuerza sobre humana.- dijo robin tomando su bastón todo deforme.- Wow, que genial.- dijo Terra al oír toda esa combinación de poderes.

Espero no haberte sacado de algo importante.- dijo chico bestia algo avergonzado.- no te preocupes, me salvaste de un regaño de la maestra de la biblioteca.- ok.- y pensándolo bien, no volveré hasta mañana, podría estar esperándome.

Hola, regrese con este capitulo que se llama All guy por el villano nuevo que se presenta y no se molesten en buscarlo porque yo lo invente jeje, e hice un dibujo de el pero no se los puedo mostrar, también hice uno de su forma humana verdadera, esque se puede convertir en eso.

Poderes:

Puede lanzar fuego por las manos

Aplauso sónico

Habilidad de volar

Cambiar a forma humana e incluso convertirse en personas

Invisibilidad

Telequinesis

Cabello de fuego

Tele transportación

Bueno esos son sus poderes que son los que escogí porque seria el villano o el héroe perfecto para mí. Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado y que me manden reviews porfa.

Dime revencita


	2. Otra batalla

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de dificultades, espero que les guste y que dejen reviews porfa.

**Por revencita**

**Capítulo 2**

**Otra batalla**

Los titanes fueron a la torre T sin poder ir al cine porque ahora estaba destruido por el alboroto que habia hecho la gente.

Entraron y fueron directo al sofá en donde tenían sus reuniones para discutir sobre el asunto.

Wow, que villano quisiera ser el.- dijo cyborg admirando un poco a All guy.- no digas tonterías, no estamos aquí para hablar de lo bueno que es sino para ver como lo venceremos.- debemos encontrar su punto débil.- dijo raven sacando lógica.- no pudimos ver cual era en esta batalla, que tal si tenemos otra con el y podremos averiguarlo.- creen que tenga uno.- dijo Terra.- Terra, todos tienen un punto débil no te preocupes.- dijo chico bestia.

Amigos, yo estoy muy cansada por esta pelea, creo que una de las más difíciles que hemos tenido.- dijo starfire algo exhausta para después levantarse del sofá.- buenas noches amigos.

Quien se duerme a las siete de la tarde.- dijo cyborg algo burlón.- algún problema con eso.- dijo robin algo molesto.- no nada robin, esque lo dije porque iba a decir que yo también me iba a dormir.- dijo cyborg asustado por la reacción de su líder en cuanto a su burla y fue hacia su habitación.- chico bestia, porque no vas a dormir.- dijo raven un poco preocupada por el.- ok, tienes razón.- dijo chico bestia levantándose del sofá cuando.-_un segundo, si me voy ella se quedara sola con robin_.- pensó chico bestia deteniéndose petrificado.- que pasa.- con que si ¿eh?- que.- pregunto raven.- quieres que yo me valla y te puedas quedar con robin no es verdad.- que tonterías estas diciendo.- dijo robin al oírlo.- tu no te metas, esto es entre ella y yo.- no seas paranoico.- dijo raven avergonzándose de el.- no lo soy, solo quiero protegerte.- pensé que solo te dedicabas a proteger a Terra.- mmm, yo me voy ¿si?.- tu no te mueves de ahí.- dijo chico bestia sentando otra vez a robin que se habia asustado por la ''pequeña'' pelea.- de que hablas ella es mi mejor amiga y…y.- y que.- esque… sabes que no puedo dejar que le pase otra vez algo malo.- raven comenzó a conmoverse del chico bestia y decidió ya no pelear con el.- perdóname.- no, perdóname a mi si, esque a veces siento celos.- bueno yo no puedo negar que siento unos pocos hacia tu mejor amiga.- no tienes porque sentirlos, ella solo es mi amiga y en cuanto a ti,… yo te amo.- en ese momento robin aprovecho para levantarse y salir corriendo.- raven comenzó a sonrojarse así que para que no se notara se tapo con su capa.- se cuando estas sonrojada, no tienes porque ocultarlo, me encanta cuando lo haces.- ok, nos vemos.- …ok.- dijo chico bestia algo desilusionado por no haberse despedido como quería.- raven se dio la media vuelta y se encamino hacia su habitación cuando.

Espera…- raven al oírlo se dio la vuelta para escucharlo.- esque,… nada se me olvido lo que iba a decir.- raven miro un poco al suelo y se encamino hacia el y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- buenas noches.- buenas noches.- dijo chico bestia como respuesta para luego ver como raven se alejaba hacia su habitación, el se quedo parado por un rato y después de unos diez minutos que comenzaron a apagarse las luces decidió también irse.

En Azarath

El malvado Trigón se encontraba de nuevo sentado adentro de su torre viendo su holograma pero, esta vez no estaba observando a los titanes sino que estaba espiando a unos de los mas difíciles villanos que al parecer lo tenia todo ''All guy''. Sus poderes le habían impresionado mucho, invisibilidad, telequinesis, fuerza sobrehumana y demás, era lo que necesitaba para su plan.

En algún lugar de Jump city

Un muchacho de 16 años caminaba por las calles, tenia el cabello negro, una camiseta negra y pantalones (obvio). Se detuvo en frente de un hotel que al parecer era muy bueno, entonces miro a un señor que al parecer tenia un cuarto alquilado entonces camino hacia un callejón y salió después de unos segundos convertido en la misma persona que habia visto, entonces camino hacia el y cuando este lo vio se desmallo entonces tomo sus llaves para poder entrar y tener un lugar en donde dormir.

En la Torre T

Chico bestia caminaba hacia su habitación por el pasillo en donde estaban todas las puertas de los titanes cuando, echo un vistazo a la ultima y se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban aun encendidas entonces decidió entrar.

¿Terra?- dijo chico bestia abriendo la puerta.- que pasa chico bestia.- dijo Terra con un libro en las manos.- porque aun estas despierta.- esque necesito estudiar para el examen de la otra semana.- chico bestia entro y se sentó en donde estaba Terra (en su cama).- sabes, no entiendo nada de lo que dice ese libro.- dijo chico bestia al leerlo un poco.- jaja, esque es algo complicado incluso para mi.- sabes, esto de la escuela te esta distrayendo de las peleas, y si… crees que no puedes con las dos cosas, no vallas.- no sabes lo irresponsable que te oyes diciendo eso.- lose pero… esque solo quiero que no te estreses.- puedo con esto enserio.- ok, no me hagas caso, soy un tonto irresponsable créeme.- dijo chico bestia sonriendo.- gracias por preocuparte por mi.- para que están los amigos.- oye, ¿podrías ayudarme?- ayudarte, mas bien estorbarte porque no se nada de esas cosas.- lose pero puedes intentarlo.- mmm ok, solo porque tu me lo pides.- dijo chico bestia decidido a prestar atención.

Haber, cuanto es 1+1.- 2.-dijo chico bestia.- y 9x+2Y+4.- no se puede sumar con letras.- si se puede mira…

2 horas después

Entonces el resultado es… ¿chico bestia?- dijo Terra al darse cuenta de que chico bestia se habia dormido.- Terra dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al saber que no habia entendido nada de lo que dijo entonces decidió despertarlo.

Chico bestia.- le dijo al oído pero este solo seguía dormido entonces comenzó a murmurar.- ra...ven, te...amo.- eso la dejo un poco petrificada, le hacia daño oír esas palabras de el, no sabia porque pero le dolía mucho cada vez que los veía juntos entonces ella tenia que distraerse con otra cosa para no pensar en eso ''la escuela''.

Chico bestia.- dijo Terra un poco más alto que la vez anterior.- que.- dijo chico bestia despertando para ver que estaba aun en la habitación de Terra y que tenia que irse a la suya.- mmm, enserio me quede dormido.- eso parece.- lo siento esque, las matemáticas no son lo mío.- no importa, tampoco lo mío pero bueno, las voy a necesitar.- chico bestia se levanto de la cama junto con Terra para irse a la puerta cuando…

Toda vía tienes esto.- dijo chico bestia levantando el corazón decidido a abrirlo.- no, no lo abras… tiene cosas muy personales.- ok no lo hare tranquila.- eso la alivio un poco entonces chico bestia dejo el corazón en donde estaba.- buenas noches.- dijo chico bestia de forma burlona como siempre lo hacia cuando se despedía de ella, eso siempre la hacia reír pero esta vez no y eso lo noto chico bestia.- te pasa algo.- no-no, estoy bien.- ok, no te duermas tan tarde.- chico bestia no seas tan sobreprotector.- era broma no vemos.- dijo chico bestia cruzando la puerta para irse a su habitación.

Terra se encamino hacia la mesa en donde tenia el corazón que chico bestia le habia hecho con sus propias manos para abrirlo. Lo levanto y lo abrió y adentro se encontraba una foto de el y ella en el parque de diversiones y unas cuantas fotos mas de ella con los titanes que habia sacado cuando recupero su memoria entonces tomo la foto de chico bestia y ella y se sentó en su cama y después de unos minutos se quedo dormida.

Miércoles en la Torre T

8:00: am.

Los titanes se encontraban desayunando sus respectivos desayunos, como ya saben: raven té de hierbas, chico bestia tofu, cyborg carne, starfire y Terra huevos y robin…

Alguien sabe donde esta robin.- dijo starfire al darse cuenta de que no estaba.- tal vez esta dormido, déjalo.- dijo cyborg sin parar de comer.- esque robin no suele retrasarse a la hora de desayunar, y si le paso algo.- tal vez y este enfermo o, tiene calentura o peor, que tal si… ¿starfire?- pregunto cyborg al darse cuenta de que no estaba.- oye, sabes que se asusta fácilmente no lo hagas.- dijo raven de manera regañona a cyborg.- perdón pero no puedo contenerme.

¿Robin?- dijo starfire tocando la puerta que este no abría por el más ruidoso sonido.- starfire comenzaba a preocuparse mas así que no tubo mas remedio que entrar.

Abrió la puerta y entro tratando de no hacer ruido entonces volteo para ver la cama de robin en donde se encontraba el durmiendo, traía su antifaz puesto al parecer no se lo quitaba para nada.- fiu.- dijo starfire tranquilizándose al ver que no le habia pasado nada de las advertencias de su amigo cyborg entonces decidió tratar de despertarlo.

Robin, dijo starfire moviéndolo un poco.- starfire.- comenzó a murmurar robin abriendo un poco los ojos.- si, soy yo estas bien.- si, esque estaba soñando con algo y no quería que me despertaran.- lo siento pero creo que ya es muy tarde para que estés durmiendo.- esque estaba soñando contigo.- dijo robin con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que starfire se sonrojara.

Los dos comenzaron a acercarse hasta que se robaron un beso cuando…

Entro chico bestia corriendo.- robin…mmm, puedo interrumpir.- dijo chico bestia algo apenado por haber entrado en el momento menos oportuno.- claro, claro, solo estábamos.- si- si no necesitas darme explicaciones,… es All guy otra vez.

En una parte de Jump City

Las personas chocaban sus autos al querer bajar para huir de el chico que los estaba aterrorizando. All guy usaba sus poderes para levantar los autos y jugar un poco con ellos a los bolos. Uso como pinos unos pinos (árboles) que se habia encontrado y los autos para derribarlos.

Cuando lanzo el tiro logro tirar todos los pinos que tenia en frente.- jaja, chuza.- pensé que para jugar bolos necesitabas ir a un lugar en especial no en la calle.- dijo robin interrumpiendo su juego.

Otra vez ustedes cinco, no cuatro, ashh dejen de moverse.- dijo All guy algo desesperado moviendo los brazos rápidamente.

No importa cuantos somos te venceremos.- ok vamos a pelear.- dijo All guy preparando una bola de fuego.- oh-oh.- dijo chico bestia.- All guy lanzo la bola de fuego pero afortunadamente todos alcanzaron a esquivarla.

Terra subió a una roca que consiguió arrancándola del suelo y chico bestia se transformo en ave para volar.

Lanzo rocas en contra de el pero las quemaba impidiéndole vencerlo entonces el la tomo del brazo y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas.- chico bestia ayúdame.- chico bestia escucho a Terra y dejo que ella se montara sobre el en forma de camello.- ¿un camello?- dijo Terra algo decepcionada de chico bestia que solo consiguió como respuesta un ughhh (sonido de camello).

Starfire comenzó a usar sus poderes con rayos que salían de sus ojos mientras cyborg trataba de acercarse para golpearlo entonces lanzo su puño que hizo que lo golpeara en la cara.- ¡buya!

All guy se recobro entonces decidió usar sus manos esta vez.- no, eso no, no el aplauso sónico.- entonces dio un aplauso que hizo que todos menos chico bestia y Terra salieran volando ya que ellos estaban a salvo.

Cyborg callo sobre starfire que hizo que casi se asfixiara.- amigo cyborg podría pedirte por favor que dejaras de aplastarme.- dijo de la manera mas cortes starfire.- claro.- dijo cyborg algo apenado.

Robin se levanto y saco unas de sus discos que lanzo en contra de All guy pero este los esquivo fácilmente.- uff, ja fallaste.- en ese momento los discos volvieron y le explotaron en la cara a All guy.

Chico bestia dejo a Terra en el suelo para que ella tomara otra roca.- entonces se transformo en elefante para envestirlo y raven uso un poste de luz para envolverlo.

Por fin.- dijo chico bestia.- no cantes victoria aun verdecito.- ¿verdecito?- dijo chico bestia levantando la ceja, entonces All guy usando sus poderes de fuego y fuerza sobre humana logro romper el poste para liberarse.- ash.- dijo cyborg desesperado.- que tu no te rindes.- claro que no, yo soy All guy.- si ya sabemos quien eres tu.- bueno y ahora que lo saben, me voy.- dijo para después desaparecer.- que rayos, se nos volvió a escapar.- si, y no encontramos ningún punto débil.- yo no diría eso.- dijo Terra.

En la Torre T

Bueno, y que quisiste decir con eso.- dijo raven sentada a lado de chico bestia.- mira, según el lo tiene todo pero no tiene la habilidad de no apagarse.- claro, el… miraron su cabello, es de fuego podríamos usar el agua a nuestro favor y así poder apagarlo, apuesto a que si se moja perderá poder.- buena esa viejo.- dio cyborg estando de acuerdo con el plan de robin.-

Y saben cuando será nuestra próxima batalla con el.- seguramente mañana.- dijo robin a chico bestia.- parece que no tiene descanso.

Ok, y que hacemos ahora.- dijo cyborg listo para preparar una fiesta.- yo me voy a la escuela.- tienes que ir hoy.- dijo starfire algo desilusionada.- si, la escuela es cosa de todos los días.- bueno adiós amiga Terra.- dijo starfire levantando la mano en forma de despedida. Adiós Terra cuídate.- chico bestia ya te dije que no seas sobreprotector.- lo siento.-dijo chico bestia con orejas gachas.- raven solo rodo los ojos ante eso pero en realidad era como sakura que escondía su enojo por dentro y le gritaba en su mente pero no quería parecer paranoica delante de todos así que decidió quedarse callada.

Terra se fue y todos fueron a hacer sus respectivas cosas. Esta vez starfire no le habia hecho mucho caso a silkie así que decidió ir a alimentarlo(a) (esque no se si es el o ella).

Cyborg fue a ver la televisión gigante junto con chico bestia, y robin fue al gimnasio y raven decidió leer con chico bestia y cyborg alado.

Leía un libro, mas bien una novela (que raro) era sobre un chico que era un homicida que se enamoraba de una chica era algo raro pero bueno, no tenia nada mas que hacer.

Chico bestia no dejaba de cambiarle a la televisión y cyborg solo veía si habia algún programa bueno pero chico bestia le cambiaba aunque hubiera alguno bueno. Bestia deja de cambiarle a la televisión.- ¿que?- dijo chico bestia al darse cuenta de que cyborg le estaba hablando.- bien viejo que te pasa.- esque,…es por Terra.- en ese momento raven levanto la ceja y bajo un poco el libro.- pienso que, tal vez no deba ir a la escuela.- oye no eres su padre ¿si?- déjala que haga lo que ella quiera.- esque a veces me preocupo un poco.- no lo hagas, ella a demostrado que sabe cuidarse sola.- supongo que tienes razón.- pero, te noto diferente, esque no me has contado ni un chiste horrible en los últimos 14 días.-quieres que te cuente uno ahora.- claro.

Ok, este era un chico que estaba preocupado por su amiga y su amigo el tonto le dice: porque no me cuentas un chiste y el amigo verde se va a la azotea y deja a su amigo metálico en el sofá.- cyborg se quedo con la boca abierta, no se esperaba eso de el.- chico bestia se levanto del sofá y fue a la azotea como habia dicho en el chiste.- raven se levanto para hablar con el, comenzaba a preocuparse, la ultima vez que le habia dicho algo así a cyborg bueno, ya saben lo que paso.

Cyborg se recobro y en cuanto vio que raven habia abandonado la sala saco su comunicador para llamar a la Torre Este. (ya saben para que)

Este fue el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Recuerden dejar reviews por favor y esperen el próximo capitulo.

Dime revencita


	3. Tratando de volver a conquistarte

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de dificultades. Perdón si me tarde esque tenia semana-bueno semanas de exámenes en la escuela y tenia que estudiar, hacer tareas, ir a las vueltas, hacer los requisitos y todas esas cosas que hago en el día así que no me dio tiempo pero si me dio tiempo de escribirlo pero cuando estaba tocando en la guitarra la de im yours(aunque no me crean si se tocar namas que si mi maestro no fuera un ejem _un puerco_ y si dejara de gritar me enseñaría mas) bueno el punto esque me inspiro la canción y aquí esta el capitulo.

**Por revencita:**

**Capítulo 3 **

**Tratando de volver a conquistarte**

Raven subió por todas las escaleras hasta la última que llega a la terraza. Por fin llego hacia la última y vio el que chico bestia estaba parado viendo hacia el suelo con la mirada muy fija y sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Raven se acerco para poner su mano en el hombro de el para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.- estas bien.- aja.- chico bestia entiendo que le paso algo muy feo después de lo de tu sabes pero no crees que estas…- ¿exagerando?- dijo chico bestia interrumpiendo a raven.- tal vez lo estoy o tal vez no.- ella puede cuidarse sola.- lose pero, aunque no soy su padre me preocupo por ella por esas cosas de la escuela, siento que la distraen mucho en su papel de heroína.- eso es decisión de ella y lo sabes.- no puedo obligarla, pero puedo convencerla.- no sabes lo irresponsable que te oyes diciendo eso.- hay, parece que tienen mentes iguales.

Bueno… tu has lo que quieras.- dijo para después alejarse ya que se dio cuenta de de que no lograba convencerlo. Chico bestia volteo hacia donde estaban las escaleras y vio a raven bajando por ahí. Ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de que se habia alejado.

Tal vez eso lo estaba alejando de ella, que tal si no le estaba prestando la atención que debía. Si seguía haciendo eso tal vez la perdería.

Raven bajo por las escaleras con la mirada por los suelos, que tal si algo iba mal, en los últimos días chico bestia se estaba preocupando mas por Terra que por ella, solo estaba pensando en ella, hasta le provocaban días de depresión (a el). Sentía que no era tomada en cuenta, que ya no la veía como antes de que ella llegara.

Tal vez no eran el uno para el otro, aunque no lo quisieran eran el jing y el jang y Terra tenia que llegar en algún momento.

En la sala se encontraba cyborg dormido, ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de que se quedo dormido, solo lo dejaron solo por unos minutos y callo en los brazos de Morfeo. Chico bestia bajo de la azotea y vio a cyborg dormido así que se le vino su chico bestia bromista, el que no habia sacado desde hace mucho tiempo. Camino hacia el y se dijo así mismo:

Que hago, lo visto como mujer y le saco una fotografía y la pongo en el face y en el álbum de los titanes o, le pongo crema batida en su mano y lo toco con una pluma y hago que se la embarre en la cara, o le pongo el estéreo en la oreja y cuando lo prenda saldrá volando y…. espera, si hago eso raven pensara que soy un inmaduro, rayos, no es justo no me resisto, ya tranquilo no lo hare, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer como, ¿Qué oculta Terra en su corazón que le hice?- se dijo chico bestia caminando hacia el cuarto de Terra aprovechando su ausencia.

Al entrar visualizo bien en donde estaba el corazón, donde podrá estar esa cosa.- pregunto chico bestia y decidió buscar por todo el cuarto. Levanto el colchón pero no pudo encontrarlo, se metió debajo de la cama en su forma perruna pero no estaba ahí, busco en miles de sitios pero no estaba ahí.

Se sentó en la cama rendido de no encontrarlo cuando miro la mesita que tenia Terra y, ahí estaba. Aaa.- grito chico bestia porque no se le ocurrió buscar ahí.- entonces concluyo que había tardado demasiado tiempo en buscar ese _bendito_ corazón.

Lo tomo y se sentó en la cama de nuevo pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo oyó la voz de Terra en la torre.- rayos.- dijo chico bestia entonces dejo el corazón en la misma mesita y busco una escusa para decirle porque estaba en su cuarto y lo único que vio fue un libro así que lo tomo y se puso en posición de leer.

Hola chico bestia, que haces aquí.- dijo Terra dejando su mochila en el suelo.- esque estaba aquí porque quería leer tantito, sabes me están interesando mas los libros.- dijo chico bestia moviendo sus ojos simulando que estaba leyendo.- a, que bien ¿quieres que te ayude?- no gracias, se leer.- dijo chico bestia en tono presumido.- que bien pero deberías empezar por no leer los libros al revés.- dijo Terra volteándole el libro en su posición correcta.- bueno me voy para ver la televisión te dejo.-dijo Terra cruzando la puerta de su habitación.

¡Diablos!- grito chico bestia golpeándose con el libro en la cara por haber quedado como estúpido.

En el centro de Jump city

Robin daba piruetas para poder esquivar las bolas de fuego del villano conocido como All Guy. Cyborg intento aprovechar cuando este se distrajo pero al ir contra el para golpearlo logro hacerse invisible justo a tiempo para que cyborg se fuera contra Terra que estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque.

Starfire trato de buscarlo moviéndose para poder tocarlo y tratar de golpearlo pero cuando trato de volar una mano la tomo por el tobillo derecho y la arrastro al suelo para que cayera.

Chico bestia volteo a ver a donde estaba ella tirada y decidió ayudar tratando de encontrarlo, debía de encontrar un animal que pudiera buscarlo y lo único que paso por su mente fue un perro sabueso. Comenzó a buscarlo cuando inmediatamente capto un olor a cenizas estornudo al toparse con algo que olía demasiado mal que estaba delante de el.- lo siento por hacerte estornudar esque no me bañe hoy en la mañana.- dijo All guy visualizándose con una sonrisa.

Cyborg inmediatamente al verlo expulsó su puño propinándole un buen golpe que le hizo borrar esa sonrisa entonces chico bestia aprovecho el momento para morderle la pierna que hizo que sus gritos se escucharan hasta la Antártida con los pingüinos.

Ahora raven.- dijo robin para que después raven usara sus poderes para abrir una toma de agua para que lanzara un gran chorro de agua en contra de All guy. Este solo se agacho cubriendo su cara con sus manos para esperar lo que seguía.

Inmediatamente el chorro cayó justo encima de el y lo dejo sentado en el suelo pero, ya no era como antes, en vez de ese pelo en llamas ahora era un lacio pelo negro, sus ojos eran verdes, casi como los de starfire pero no con tanto destello.

Oye viejo, me apagaste.- dijo All guy reclamando con voz algo enojada.- bien pero no puedes escaparte de esto.- dijo All guy separando sus brazos para después dar un fuerte aplauso que hizo volar a una mariposa que estaba delante de el volando.

Al parecer no funciono.- dijo cyborg burlándose de el.- no, nadie me apaga.- dijo All guy tratando de concentrar toda su fuerza para volver a encender sus llamas y poder derrotar a los titanes.

Oh-no.- grito chico bestia que se estaba asustando de lo que podría pasar si se enojaba.- el villano comenzó a tornar los ojos en blanco y en unos segundos quedo restaurado y claro, celebro con una risita burlona pero entonces desapareció.

Rayos, se volvió a hacer invisible.- dijo cyborg.- no creo que se haya hecho invisible.- dijo starfire.- y porque lo dices.- por que estaba demasiado enojado con nosotros que no pienso que se iba a ir así como así.

Y que paso entonces.- no me digas que la tierra se lo trago.- dijo chico bestia sarcásticamente tratando de sacar una conclusión.

En algún otro lado All guy se encontraba desorientado, parecía como si la tierra se lo había tragado. Después de sentirse confuso sintió miedo, eso era lo que alguien siente cuando esta en un mundo desconocido y hace demasiado calor, era como un infierno, si miraba por las ventanas solo veía casas hechas con la estrategia del arte gótico. Después de caminar por cualquier lado intentando encontrar una salida que lo devolviera a su mundo, unos guardianes lo tomaron por los brazos y lo llevaron sin misericordia a donde tenían planeado llevarlo.

El los intento lastimar con sus llamas pero no podía ya que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados al calor y al fuego así que decidió que no habia nada más que hacer.

Cuando pasaron entre unos 3 minutos llegaron a un cuarto, al ver todos los alrededores de el lugar, parecía un castillo. Cuando estuvieron en frente de una enorme puerta entraron y dejaron a All guy adentro y ellos salieron serrando las puertas.

_Tal vez me quieren comer vivo_.- pensó All guy al ver que habían serrado las puertas, volteo para ver los alrededores del cuarto y se sintió verdaderamente asustado cuando escucho pasos que se oían afuera en los pasillos y que después una mano tratara de abrir la puerta para entrar dentro del cuarto con el. Solo espero a que entraran y serró los ojos fuertemente tratando de pensar que solo habia sido una pesadilla.

En la torre T

Todo estaba en silencio, robin y starfire habían salido para monitorear la ciudad de que no estuviera en peligro y estar ahí en caso de que All guy volviera a aparecer, raven había subido a la azotea y cyborg estaba en su cuarto tratando de cargar sus baterías y tratar de localizar al mismo villano.

Chico bestia se encontraba solo, estaba en el sofá en donde siempre ve la televisión. Terra ya se habia ido y el se encontraba totalmente solo.

_¿Debería encender la televisión?_- pensó chico bestia por 10 segundos hasta que por fin se decidió a encenderla.

Solo habia comerciales de la tarde como:

Si duermes con este chaleco por la noche tu cuerpo se ira calentando y quemaras hasta 5 calorías por día, además de eso te ayuda a tonificar todo tu cuerpo y a mantener tu espalda recta no como otros que te lastiman y ya no sirven para nada.

Pero espera si llamas ahora te daremos 2 chalecos por el precio de uno ¡llama ya!

Estúpidos comerciales.- dijo chico bestia al mismo tiempo que le cambiaba con el control remoto. Comerciales: chocomilk fuerza pantera con chocomilk, actividad paranormal 2 solo en cines, estas solo en el sofá de tu casa, Bob esponja.- espera.- dijo chico bestia cambiándole al penúltimo canal.

Porque estas así, lo que podrías hacer seria hacer llamadas de broma o si tienes una novia ve con ella, no la dejes sola, si la dejas sola te dejara así que no pierdas tiempo ve y habla con ella tarado.- dijo el monito de la televisión casi saliéndose para exigirle a chico bestia que se levantara y se fuera. Chico bestia apagó la televisión y subió las escaleras para llegar a la azotea en la cual raven estaba levitando en su posición de meditación.

_Odia cuando la interrumpo_.- pensó chico bestia y decidió sentarse alado de ella sin que se diera cuenta a esperar a que acabara de meditar pero al momento en que el toco el suelo raven abrió sus ojos y regreso al suelo.

Hola rae.- dijo chico bestia con una sonrisa.- chico bestia te he dicho muchas veces que…- que no abrevies mi nombre ya lo se.- dijo chico bestia.- bueno, que pasa.- nose vine a verte a ti, eso es lo que los novios hacen cuando son novios.- no digas esa palabra.- en ese momento chico bestia se puso un poco serio y trato de sacar conclusión a el comentario de raven pero no la encontró así que decidió preguntar.

¿Cuál palabra?- "novio".- pero eso es lo que soy ¿no es así?- si pero…. Esque no me gusta la palabra.- bueno ya no la diré si te molesta tanto.

Después como por unos cinco minutos hubo un terrible silencio que ninguno de los dos aguanto así que chico bestia decidió sacar el tema.- ¿Hey raven, te cuento un chiste?

No por favor.- bueno esta bien.- eso fue raro.- ¿que?- esque siempre que te digo que no terminas diciéndomelo de todos modos.- jajaja, ¿quieres que te lo cuente si o no?- esta bien, si quiero.- ok mira ahí te va:

De flor en flor  
te e formado un ramo  
pero nunca te e dicho  
lo mucho que te amo.

Quiero ser mosquito  
para estar en tu mosquitero  
y decirte suavecito  
amorcito yo te quiero.

Cuando escuches estos versos  
acuérdate quien los escribió  
alguien que te quiere mucho  
desde que te conoció.

Al oír esto a raven se le pusieron los ojos como platos, de donde se lo habría aprendido.- mmm chico bestia, eso no es un chiste, eso es un poema.- si.- dijo chico bestia un poco avergonzado.- te gusto.- después de decir eso raven lo tomo de la cara y le dio un besito en la mejilla.- ¿eso es un si?- dijo chico bestia con una sonrisa.

**Jajajaja, ya se que estuvo muy tonto en el final pero no se vayan a reír porfa. **

**Dime revencita**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, regrese. No me morí ni nada de eso. Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de dificultades, espero que les guste.**

**Por revencita**

Cuarto capitulo

Los titanes estaban relajándose. No todos, ya que robin era "algo obsesivo" y Terra tenía que hacer tarea. Bueno se relajaban porque habían pasado tres días sin que ese maldito villano apareciera para quebrantar la ley y el orden.

Eso era algo extraño, All guy solía aparecer cada día sin descansar pero no lo había hecho. Esto ponía a robin demasiado estresado. En parte era por el asunto de que tal vez All guy estuviera planeando algo, y el otro era que no tenía crímenes que atender. No tenía nada que hacer, no le habia hecho mucho caso a starfire que digamos ni tampoco a sus demás compañeros. Eso ponía a starfire triste pero, robin sabia lo que hacia y no podía cuestionar lo que él creía correcto.

Cyborg al igual que robin buscaba a All guy pero de vez en cuanto. Él sabía que el estrés no era lo suyo, así que decidió relajarse por ese día.

En la habitación de Terra

Ella estaba acostada en su cama con el libro en la cara (literalmente). Ni siquiera lo leía, estaba demasiado difícil. Si no entendía esa cosa de biología no podría estudiar bien para el examen. Se quito el libro de la cara y estiro sus brazos a lo largo de su cama cuando… sintió una mirada sobre ella, volteo hacia la puerta y efectivamente, alguien estaba en la puerta mirándola…

Chico bestia, cuanto tiempo llevas ahí parado.- pregunto Terra levantándose de su cama.

No mucho, vine a decirte que si quieres que te haga mi súper helado triple con zanahorias y apio.- dijo el con una gran sonrisa y con el bote de helado en su brazo.

No ahora sí, lo siento pero no puedo entender esto y estoy leyendo con mucha desesperación.- dijo ella tomando el libro de biología.

Que no entiendes.- dijo el acercándose para sentarse a su lado. La chica abrió el libro en la página en la que estaba y le dio el libro a chico bestia.

Pero esta súper fácil.- dijo el.- mira, te lo voy a resumir…- dijo chico bestia pensando en el tema que decía en el libro "la respiración de los delfines".

Mira, Los delfines no tienen nariz; en vez de ella, en la parte superior de la cabeza tienen un agujero en forma de media luna, eso se llama respiradero. El respiradero se cierra cada vez que se sumergen, lo que evita la entrada de agua a sus pulmones, que podría ahogarlos. Cuando salen a la superficie, el respiradero se abre para que salga el aire sucio de los pulmones, éste forma una nube de vapor llamada bufo. ¿Si me entiendes?- dijo el chico haciendo una breve pausa a su explicación.

La chica asintió y decidió continuar explicando.

También pueden sumergirse hasta 300 metros y aguantar la respiración durante casi veinticinco minutos antes de salir a tomar aire. Algo muy curioso es que nunca duermen. Para descansar su organismo disminuyen la actividad, flotan y dejan sobresalir su respiradero; a esto se le llama letargo. Y ya.- dijo él finalizando la explicación.

¿Qué, estas seguro?, pero son cinco páginas. No puede ser, me las parafraseaste todas.- dijo la chica sorprendida.

Parafra qué.- dijo el al no entender la palabra.

Me las explicaste a tu manera. Como sabes todas esas cosas.

Bueno, veras yo puedo convertirme en delfín y pues tengo que saber todo acerca de su respiración, por que ya sabes, si no lo sabría me ahogaría.- dijo el imaginándose al delfín verde ahogándose.

Jajajaja, eres mi héroe.- dijo ella serrando el libro.

A veces puedo ser un súper chico biología.- dijo el presumiendo.- bueno, vas a querer helado si o no.

Si, pero puedes quitarle la parte de las zanahorias y el apio por favor.- dijo ella caminando con él, enlazados del brazo.

Si raven los veía así seguro explotaría, pero… desafortunadamente los vio. Estaba en la ventana de la habitación de Terra, observándolos detenidamente sin que ellos no se dieran cuenta (espiándolos). Ella solo suspiro y dijo "Azarath Methreon Zinthos" para calmarse. Si no lo hacia rompería la ventana de Terra. Subió a la azotea para poder entrar a la torre desde ahí.

Cyborg estaba en el sillón viendo televisión junto con starfire, y chico bestia y Terra estaban en la cocina comiendo el helado que chico bestia habia preparado cuando raven llego.

Hola raven, quieres probar mi súper helado triple con…- fue lo que alcanzo a decir chico bestia antes de que raven usara sus poderes para que el plato con helado le cayera encima a chico bestia. Raven solo siguió flotando hasta llegar a su habitación. Chico bestia se quedo desorientado, Terra tenia que aguantarse la risa mientras que cyborg reía a carcajadas, ella sabia que no debía de burlarse de él, aparte de que era su mejor amigo sabia que algo le pasaba a raven por haber actuado de ese modo y que a chico bestia le afectaba eso. Terra miro a chico bestia y tomo una toalla de papel lo mas rápido que pudo.

Chico bestia, ten.- dijo ella entregándole la toalla.

Gracias.- dijo chico bestia tomándola y comenzando a limpiarse la cara llena de helado.

Debe sentirse mal por algo.

Y, no vas a hablar con ella.- pregunto Terra.

No, ella sabe lo que hace, tal vez solo quería desahogarse de algo.

Y dejaras que se desahogue en ti.- pregunto de nuevo ella, no iba a dejar que su mejor amigo fuera dañado por su propia novia.

Si, a veces lo necesita. Se lo que hago Terra.- dijo el tirando la toalla de papel en el bote de la cocina.

Bien…- dijo ella pero después de terminar la frase la alarma sonó, en ese momento el líder entro al living corriendo, algo emocionado por tener algo de acción.

Titanes, peligro.

Todos se pusieron alertas y salieron corriendo de la torre hasta el lugar en donde el localizador habia encontrado al villano.

Llegaron a la feria de Jump city en donde nuevamente estaba All guy con los brazos cruzados atemorizando a la gente tan solo con su aspecto.

Hace mucho que no te veíamos por aquí All guy.- dijo robin asechadoramente sacando su bastón.

Si bueno, he estado ocupado. Vamos, quien será el primero, o como sea, puedo con todos.- dijo el moviendo su dedo para que alguien atacara.

Titanes, ataquen.- menciono el líder con alta voz. Los titanes respondieron e iniciaron el ataque.

Terra saco una roca gigante en la cual partió en pedazos para lanzárselos a All guy. Los lanzo y efectivamente dio en el blanco. Chico bestia aprovecho que este estaba desorientado y decidió atacar en forma de cornero para cornearlo con sus inmensos cuernos (juego de palabras).

All guy recibió ese ultimo golpe también, callo al suelo pero inmediatamente se levanto como ninja.

Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso verdecito.- dijo el villano preparando sus bolas de fuego.

Chico bestia lo tomo como un reto y fue a atacar a All guy con los demás titanes detrás de él.

Cuando chico bestia estuvo lo bastante cerca y cuando se convirtió en un mamut para envestirlo, el villano uso su terrible poder de aplauso sónico que hizo que todos salieran volando y cuando se encontraron en el suelo el enorme mamut los aplasto.

Chico bestia se sobo la cabeza y fue el primero en levantarse ya que habia caído en blandito.

Raven tuvo una idea y se sumergió adentro del suelo para después aparecer detrás del villano. Éste no la vio llegar así que no tuvo los reflejos para detenerla cuando ella lo metió dentro de una profunda obscuridad. (Como con Dr. Luz).

Se dirigió a la casa del terror y ahí lo dejo solo. All guy ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando raven se fue, solo sabia que estaba rodeado de superhéroes en una casa del terror.

Todo estaba obscuro así que encendió una de sus bolas de fuego para iluminar el lugar, pero cuando lo hizo un lobo se abalanzo contra el haciendo que apagara la luz y quedara de nuevo a obscuras.

El lobo desapareció pero ahora solo vio luz verde que hacían los starbolts de starfire. El volteo hacia la chica y decidió correr para escapar y no ser derrotado. Salió de la casa del terror con los ataques de starfire detrás de el, pero cuando salió estaban cyborg y robin esperándolo.

Ah rayos, no se bale. Son seis contra uno.- dijo este desesperándose.

Ah, pues no que lo tenias todo. A demás dijiste que podías con todos, ven y pelea.- dijo cyborg transformando su puño en un cañón láser que comenzó a dispararle mientras el corría.

Terra tomo un pedazo de suelo con el que iba a transportarse y tomo a robin para que la ayudara en su ataque. Éste subió y comenzaron a volar sobre la enorme roca.

Mientras tanto All guy corría siendo perseguido por starbolts y ataques de laser, pero por mas que los titanes intentaran atinarle no funcionaba.

Piensa, piensa. Ah, lo tengo.- dijo el villano haciéndose invisible. Los titanes dejaron de correr y decidieron mejor buscarlo para seguir atacando.

Oh no, no te escaparas esta vez cabeza de flama.- dijo cyborg apuntando a todos lados con su cañón.

Lo buscaron por veinte minutos por toda la feria hasta que comenzaron a desesperarse.

Jamás lo encontraremos.- dijo chico bestia rindiéndose y levantando sus brazos en el aire.

Yo diría que yo te encontré a ti, vas a venir conmigo verdecito.- dijo All guy apareciendo detrás de chico bestia, tomándolo por la espalda para arrastrarlo debajo del suelo.

No, no, suéltame.- dijo chico bestia gritando mientas los demás titanes corrían en su ayuda.

En ese momento raven sintió como su instinto de protección surgía y corrió a ayudar a su novio, éste se estaba hundiendo en el suelo junto con el villano. Ella voló lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo ya que solo su brazo quedaba libre del suelo cuando…

Chico bestia, toma mi mano.- dijo Terra tomando la mano de el chico estirándolo para que saliera de ahí. Raven se freno al ver a Terra enfrente de ella, de no ser por eso hubiera chocado con ella.

Terra estiro lo mas fuerte que pudo el brazo de chico bestia pero sintió que no era suficiente para sacarlo.

Necesito ayuda.- dijo para que los demás titanes corrieran para estirarla ahora a ella. La ayuda llego y todos comenzaron a halar. En un intento desesperado por sacar a su amigo, chico bestia comenzó a sacar su brazo, luego su cabeza, luego todo el cuerpo hasta que logro salir dejando que All guy se quedara debajo. Cuando éste salió todos salieron volando hacia atrás al liberar toda la fuerza que tenían.

Estas bien bestia.- pregunto cyborg levantándose.

Si, eso creo. Esto dolerá mañana.- dijo el chico viendo su manga rota por la fuerza que se habia aplicado en ella.

En ese momento chico bestia quedo rodeado por los brazos de raven que se habia asustado y tenia miedo de perderlo.

Estoy bien raven.- dijo él correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Mas te vale.- dijo ella separándose y ayudándolo a levantarse.

Por que me quería llevar con él.- dijo chico bestia.

Más bien hacia donde te quería llevar.- pregunto starfire.

No, soy demasiado joven para ir al infierno.- dijo chico bestia gritando y observando que las personas se le quedaron viendo asustadas.

No fue nada amigos, solo… sigan divirtiéndose y disfrutando de la feria.- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Mejor nos vamos antes de que causemos mas destrozos.- dijo robin para después comenzar a caminar.

Tuve mucho miedo chico bestia.- dijo Terra caminando alado de él, mientras por el otro lado estaba raven.

No te preocupes, nos hemos enfrentado a peores villanos. Además, deberías estar acostumbrándote.- dijo él sonriendo.

No tenías que ir a la escuela o algo así.- dijo raven recordándole a Terra la escuela para alejarla lo antes posible de chico bestia.

Ih, es cierto. Llegaré tarde, tengo que irme amigos, nos vemos en la noche.- dijo Terra comenzando a correr para no llegar tarde.

Chico bestia solo miro en dirección hacia donde Terra se iba, después de que la perdió de vista siguió su camino.

All guy llego de nuevo a ese mundo desconocido en el que habia estado la otra vez. Apareció delante del poderoso Trigón sentado en una especie de trono con el seño fruncido esperando a que el llegara. Esta vez, en el lugar de ser un demonio gigante, su estatura era como la de un humano mayor.

Señor yo…

Fallaste, lose. Sabia que no podías hacerlo a la primera pero descuida, tendrás otra oportunidad con tal de que cumplas tu propósito.- dijo Trigón sin pararse de su asiento.

Gracias señor…

Bueno, te daré… tres días para que me traigas a ese desquiciado verde de la Tierra.- dijo ahora gritando en cuanto menciono la última frase.

Si, lo hare. Lo que no entiendo es, porqué.- pregunto.

Tengo mis motivos, mi hija nació solo para ser un portal, no debía sentir, no debía tener su propia vida y mírala ahora, es feliz con ese tal chico bestia.- dijo parándose de su trono.

Esta bien.- dijo tratando de no discutir con el por que si lo hacia seria rostizado o torturado.

_Papi celoso_.- pensó All guy. Si Trigón hubiera leído sus pensamientos estaría frito.

Bien… que estas haciendo aquí, lárgate.- dijo Trigón sentándose de nuevo.

Después de eso All guy desapareció y reapareció en la Tierra, en el parque central de Jump city.

Cuando llegaron a la Torre T robin estaba dispuesto a pasar toda la noche investigando la ubicación de All guy sin descansar. Estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando sintió una mano en la suya que le impedía entrar.

Robin…- dijo starfire sin soltarle la mano.

Starfire, tengo trabajo que hacer.- dijo él soltándose de su mano, iba a dejarla parada en la puerta pero sintió que no era lo correcto. Ella solo estaba tratando de ayudarle y el le pagaba con desprecio. Dejo de caminar y se volteo para verla a los ojos.

Gracias por preocuparte por mi.- dijo robin plantándole un beso en la mejilla de starfire.

Puedes ayudarme.- pregunto robin, starfire asintió alegremente y se dirigieron a la sala de control para ubicar a All guy.

En la enfermería, se encontraban raven y chico bestia. Raven le vendaba el brazo que le dolió después de ese fuerte tirón que sus amigos le habían dado para impedir que All guy lo arrastrara para abajo junto con el.

Te duele mucho.- pregunto raven.

No tanto… lo que si me duele es que estés enojada conmigo.- dijo chico bestia, en ese momento raven dejo de vendarlo y bajo la mirada.

No estoy enojada contigo.

Claro, el helado en mi cara de esta mañana te delata, por que lo hiciste, te hice algo malo.- pregunto chico bestia viéndola a los ojos con un poco de tristeza.

Eso creo, yo… soy una tonta, perdóname pero… no puedo dejar de sentir celos y cuando te vi con ella en su habitación me enoje un poco.- dijo ella terminando de vendarlo y sentándose en la camilla alado de el.

Estabas espiándonos.- dijo chico bestia subiendo un poco la voz.

….

Oye, creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto y nos dijimos que ya no íbamos a sentir celos.- dijo chico bestia levantando la barbilla de raven.

Creo que eso no sirvió…

Bueno, no puedo decirte que estas bien aunque… en parte te entiendo perfectamente.- dijo chico bestia que hizo que raven lo mirara con curiosidad.

Yo también estallaría si te vería sentada demasiado tiempo con cualquier chico.

Entonces…-dijo raven tratando de sacar solución.

Bueno, yo no puedo separarme de Terra, ella es especial para mí y…

Más especial que yo.- pregunto raven con tristeza.

No, yo la quiero mucho pero…

Sabes que, déjalo así quieres.- dijo raven parándose de la camilla para salir de la enfermería. Chico bestia solo miro cuando ella se iba y serraba la puerta de un portazo.

Sentía que tenia la culpa de todo, de que raven estuviera enojada con el, de que ella pensara que Terra era mas especial que ella, de que raven estuviera triste, de todo. Sentía la culpa en su pecho golpeándolo y diciéndole que raven no era feliz a su lado. Eso lo entristecía, que tal si era verdad, que tal si raven no era feliz con el, tendría que mejorar pero como si raven a veces no lo dejaba acercarse a ella. No la entendía, si se alejaba de ella y se iba con Terra ella se enojaba, pero si él se le acercaba demasiado ella de igual manera se enojaba. No entendía que debía hacer, debía preguntarle frente a frente _que debo hacer para que estés feliz raven_. Tenía que hacerlo pero en ese momento ella estaba enojada con él y si iba con ella para hablar de seguro ella perdería el control y lo sacaría volando.

_Debo esperar hasta que se le pase_.- pensó chico bestia. Luego se levanto de la camilla y salió de la enfermería para tratar de relajarse viendo la televisión.

**No merezco su perdón, me tarde demasiado como mil años en publicar el capitulo siguiente pero esque enserio no encontraba la inspiración suficiente para continuarle, hubo momentos en los que llegue a pensar que ya no debía escribir mas capítulos de esta historia y dejarla para siempre para seguir con otras pero, esta mañana la inspiración llego a mi y mi mente comenzó a trabajar y a planear que iba a haber en el próximo capitulo y, aquí estoy ahora escribiendo a las 2:23 am. exactamente en mi reloj de la compu. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que esperen el próximo capitulo.**

**Dime revencita.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí esta el capitulo cinco, espero que les guste.**

**Por revencita**

Encerrado en una jaula

Chico bestia estaba sentado recargando su espalda en la pared de su habitación. Él sabía que la de raven estaba a lado, por ese motivo estaba ahí, para sentir su presencia y escucharla leyendo en voz alta. Habían pasado dos días desde que se habían peleado. Toda vía no encontraba el valor para pedirle perdón, o para exigirle a ella una disculpa. ¿Quién tenía la culpa?, nadie lo sabe. Si él por estar con Terra o ella por ser demasiada paranoica con él y pelearse por todo. La conclusión era que los dos no se estaban entendiendo y eso podía afectar en su relación…

Estaba escuchando el relato interesante sobre un libro llamado _La Casa_ (un libro de terror que raven casi terminaba) cuando ella dejo de narrar.

Chico bestia se pego mas a la pared porque pensó que raven se habia levantado de su cama para caminar un rato leyendo y no alcanzaba a escucharla, (lo que él no sabia era que raven estaba sentada al igual que él, recargada en la pared sintiendo la presencia de su ser amado leyendo ese cuento para él) cuando unas letras color Fiusha comenzaron a figurarse en su pared. Él se volteo para ver que significaba eso y comenzó a leer. 

_Perdón_.- leyó chico bestia. Eso lo hizo sentirse feliz, ilusionado, enamorado y triste al mismo tiempo. No le estaba gustando tener estas peleas con raven a cada rato, aunque sabia que eso no se detendrían. Se levanto del suelo y vio a raven traspasar su pared con algo de tristeza. Él se acerco a raven y ella corrió a abrazarlo. Dejo que recargara su cabeza en su pecho y dijo:

Te perdono si tú me perdonas.- dijo el chico comenzando a acariciar el cabello de la hechicera. Esta asintió con su cabeza respondiéndole lo dicho.

Chico bestia guio a raven hasta el suelo, en donde él estaba recargado. Raven se sentó y chico bestia le extendió la mano para que le diera el libro, ella sonrió y se lo dio amablemente, chico bestia lo tomo y comenzó a leer en donde raven se habia quedado. Ahí se quedaron varias horas hasta terminar el libro. No importo quien se durmió primero pero lo que si importaba era que los dos estaban juntos, dormidos en el suelo.

...

En alguna parte de Jump City

All guy vagaba (en su forma humana) por las calles. No podía dormir, solo pensaba en que tenia que cumplir con su mandato o si no le podía costar la vida.

Ese Trigón si que es un verdadero ogro.- dijo para después desaparecer sin voluntad propia. Después de unos segundos, de nuevo se encontraba delante de Trigón sentado en su trono observándolo con enojo.

Que acabas de decir.- grito Trigón sin levantarse. All guy se quedo atónico, como es que lo habia oído si estaban tan distantes de sus mundos.

Crees que no te vigilo, crees que no te oigo, no soy tan estúpido como para dejarte hacer lo que quieras mientras yo te espero como idiota. Cambie de opinión, lo quiero mañana mismo.- dijo ahora levantándose y cambiando su estatura como la del villano.

Él cerro los ojos para esperar lo peor al ver que el demonio se estaba acercando a él.

Trigón poso su mano en el hombro de All guy y este reapareció en la plaza por donde estaba caminando al principio.

Estaba comenzando a asustarse, ya no podía divertirse como antes, ahora tenia que obedecer las órdenes de un demonio que ni siquiera sabia que existía. Debía con seguir a ese chico verde para poder salir de eso de una vez por todas.

…

Starfire cuidado.- grito cyborg cuando All guy trato de atacarla con una bola de fuego.

Robin se puso al frente de ella y se cubrió con su bastón de metal pero el fuego lo derritió partiéndolo en dos. Robin lanzo el bastón ya todo derretido al suelo, pero al hacerlo el villano apareció delante de él y lo golpeo, mandándolo a volar junto con starfire.

Raven decidió ya ir por la victoria y levanto con sus poderes las tuberías que estaban debajo en el drenaje para poder atacar y apagar el incendio. (Eso hubiera sido un trabajo para Terra pero ella estaba en la escuela). All guy esquivo el gran chorro de agua ágilmente y fue a atacarla cuando recibió el fuerte cañonazo de cyborg que lo hizo que solo callera de sentón.

Eso me hizo cosquillas tuerquitas.- dijo All guy burlándose de cyborg.

Chico bestia aprovecho que estaba distraído y se convirtió en toro para envestirlo pero de todos modos se levanto con ayuda de su fuerza sobrehumana.

Wow, debo admitir que eso me dolió un poco, pero es lo único que tienes.- dijo All guy retando a chico bestia.

Este bufo como si fuera un verdadero toro. Luego el villano salió vestido como torero con una roza en su boca. El toro verde corrió lo más rápido que pudo. El chico con cabellos de fuego se quedo ahí esperándolo. Luego comenzó a correr más fuerte. Luego mas fuerte hasta que estuvo en frente de él.

Olé.- grito para que luego chico bestia se estrellara contra el poste que estaba detrás de la tela roja que tenia.

Jajajaja, es lo mas gracioso que he visto desde que vi ese video de Romina González en splash face.- dijo cayéndose al suelo, atacándose de la risa, mientras chico bestia se levantaba sobándose la cabeza.

Parece que no son tan rudos sin su otra compañera güerita eh.- dijo para que después sintiera que alguien le tocara el hombro.

Como que güerita.- dijo Terra detrás de él, enojada. Él se quedo en shock al principio pero luego reacciono y la tomo del brazo para lanzarla al suelo.

Titanes ataquen.- grito robin que ya se habia levantado junto con starfire. Chico bestia se quedo sentado recargándose en el poste con el que se habia golpeado.

El chico de cabeza de flama decidió usar su ataque favorito: el aplauso sónico. Obviamente los titanes salieron volando.

Ja, eso nunca falla.- dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su cintura.

Estás seguro de eso.- pregunto Terra que volaba encima de una roca, ella habia esquivado el ataque.

Estás bien.- preguntó raven arrodillándose en donde estaba chico bestia sentado.

Yo,… ash si, no, no estoy bien.- dijo aun con su mano en su cabeza.

Déjame ver.- dijo raven quitándole su mano, que dejo ver la sangre que salía de el lugar del golpe. Raven puso cara de preocupación al ver eso.

Ah, estoy sangrando.- pregunto chico bestia con dolor en su voz.

Si, quieres que te lleve a casa.

No, sigamos, voy a estar bien.- dijo para después salir corriendo convertido en ratón. Después raven también se levanto para volver a la pelea.

Terra levanto dos rocas sin dificultad y las unió dejando a All guy en medio, tratando de aplastándolo, pero solo le basto con usar sus puños para romper las dos enormes rocas que estaban a punto de convertirlo en tortilla. De pronto un tigre blanco se le vino encima y trato de rasguñarlo con sus filosas garras, pero por suerte él pudo detenerlo, pero no del todo ya que solo lo detenía sosteniendo sus patas para que no llegaran a su cara. Después utilizo su fuerza y lo lanzo para otro lado, pero como todos los gatos caen en cuatro patas, se pudo recobrar e irse corriendo de nuevo hacia él, pero en un instante al alcanzarlo, él logro voltearlo y estrellarlo contra el suelo. Eso hizo que chico bestia se volviera otra vez a su forma original. Chico bestia gimió en el suelo al sentir su espalda chocando contra él. Luego el chico de lentes sonrió y lo aplasto mas contra el suelo que hizo que chico bestia en verdad gritara.

¡Chico bestia!- grito raven para correr en su auxilio, todo iban detrás de ella.

Suéltalo maldito.- grito cyborg apuntando con su cañón, para después dispararle, pero milagrosamente no le causo nada de daño. Después de eso, los dos adolescentes comenzaron a ser tragados por la tierra, de nuevo.

No, déjame.- dijo chico bestia reaccionando aun adolorido.

No, tengo que llevarte con él, sino no me dejara divertirme en paz.- dijo All guy ahora haciendo esfuerzo contra chico bestia.

De que rayos…-fue lo que alcanzo a decir chico bestia antes de que fuera tragado totalmente por la tierra.

¡No!.- grito raven llegando al lugar en donde estaban los dos, tarde. Cyborg golpeo el suelo con toda su fuerza al haber llegado y vio un hoyo profundo.

Vamos titanes.- grito el lider saltando dentro del hoyo. Los demás lo siguieron.

...

En Azarath Trigón estaba esperando en su trono usando su puño para descansar su barbilla. Ya le habia puesto la condición de que lo trajera ese mismo día, pero lo mas importante, que haría con él. Lo torturaría hasta que muriera, se lo comería bien asado, le sacaría los ojos, tantas opciones por escoger. All guy y chico bestia llegaron al mundo del natalicio de raven. El chico se apago y tomo de la mano a su prisionero.

Vamos camina, tengo una sorpresita para ti.- dijo pero no recibió respuesta. Volteo y chico bestia estaba desmallado.

Ah, genial ahora voy a tener que cargarte.- dijo ahora tratando de acomodarlo en su espalda cuando un guardia vino y se lo impidió.

No será necesario. Entréganoslo y después te largas.- dijo extendiendo su mano para que le diera al chico verde.

No crees que primero me tienes que dar las gracias.- exigió el villano pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una bufada de el guardia que tenia cuernos de toro y cuatro ojos rojos brillantes.- Si quieres no me las des, yo me voy y te dejo a el verdecito.- dijo para después darse la vuelta.

El guardia recogió a chico bestia del suelo y se lo llevo cargado en sus brazos.

...

Donde estará.- pregunto Terra muy asustada.

Qué hacemos robin.- dijo starfire tomando su brazo.

Yo…no lo se, ni siquiera se en donde estamos.

Estamos en Azarath, mira las paredes y por las ventanas.- dijo raven y en efecto, si mirabas por las ventanas podías ver a la ciudad obscura con casas construidas con la técnica del arte gótico.

Pero… por que All guy enviaría a nuestro amigo aquí.- dijo starfire.

No puede ser.- mentalizo raven en voz alta.

Que pasa.- pregunto cyborg preocupado.

Debemos llegar rápido a la habitación de arriba.- dijo raven apuntando a las enormes y largas escaleras en forma de espiral que parecía que no tenían fin.

Es enserio.- dijo cyborg desesperadamente al ver que se trataban de escaleras muy largas. Ya hasta se estaba arrepintiendo de rescatar a su amigo.

Esperen.- dijo robin.- alguien viene. Luego todos se escondieron detrás de una pared. Bien, cuando llegue hasta donde estamos nosotros, lo atacamos esta bien.- dirigió el líder sacando unos discos de su cinturón y preparándolos para atacar. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y decidieron esperar al que venia. Luego robin vio la sombra que pasaba por delante de él y decidió que era el momento de sorprenderlo.

¡Ahora!- grito y todos salieron del escondite para atacar. Pero se toparon de nuevo con ese villano.

¡Ahh!- grito All guy reaccionando y convirtiendo su cabello en fuego. Los titanes también gritaron y se miraron sin sentido unos a otros. Después All guy salió corriendo.

Oye, oye, oye, a donde crees que vas.- dijo cyborg agarrándolo de la camiseta impidiéndole seguir corriendo.- Suéltame tuerquitas, quiero irme de aquí.- dijo corriendo en el aire ya que cyborg lo habia levantado.

Crees que te dejaremos ir después de lo que le hiciste a nuestro amigo.- dijo Terra acercándose a él villano en el aire.

Bueno, pues considerando que por un milagro me perdonen, si.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Dime donde esta o sino me veras enojada.- dijo raven poniéndose en frente del villano.

Oye cálmate linda, primero porque no empiezan por soltarme y…

No somos ___olworg Tuback Plxing Zardbarkers (insulto tamareano)- grito starfire soltando algo de baba en la cara de All guy. Él se la limpio y comenzó a hablar._

Oye preciosa no entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo, bueno no tengo tiempo de estar aquí para aprender palabras raras así que chaito.- dijo para después comenzar a volar pero fue detenido por el brazo de starfire que lo agarro del pie impidiéndole irse de nuevo.

Como es que…

Peleas con nosotros todo el tiempo y no te has dado cuenta de que es mas fuerte que tu.- dijo cyborg burlonamente.

Les juro que no se donde esta.- dijo haciendo esfuerzo por soltarse.

Bueno, si no sabes acompáñanos hasta encontrarlo, ese será tu castigo.- dijo starfire bajándolo completamente pero ahora tomándolo del brazo.

Esta bien, pero no se que conseguirán haciéndome prisionero.

No lose, tal vez podamos usarte como carnada.- dijo amenazadoramente cyborg.

No gracias, prefiero ser esclavo.- dijo el villano, después comenzaron por subir rápidamente las escaleras.

...

Los guardias tomaron a chico bestia y lo metieron en una jaula especializada en donde no pudiera usar sus poderes. Trigón no era tan tonto como para dejarlo usarlos y escaparse.

Diablos.- dijo chico bestia apretando los tubos de la jaula. Tomo su comunicador y espero a que contestaran pero no pudo contactar a nadie.- No, por que a mi. Raven donde estas.- sollozo chico bestia desesperado.

...

Los titanes y All guy subían las escaleras, parecía que nunca iban a llegar en serio no le veían fin al espiral.

Oigan, están seguros de que quieren rescatarlo, es decir estoy seguro que no vale todo lo que estoy sufriendo al caminar.- dijo All guy y todos voltearon a verlo con mirada asesina.

Si lo vale.- dijo Terra en frente de él con el fuego en los ojos.

Oye yo nada más decía, pero… están seguros de que quieren subir todas las escaleras.

No hay otra opción.- dijo robin.

Pues… podríamos usar mi tele transportación.- dijo y otra vez todos le dirigieron miradas enojadas.

Por que no lo dijiste antes, quieres matarnos.- dijo cyborg agitando sus brazos.

Bueno, no preguntaron así que solo me quede callado.

Pues que esperas, vámonos de aquí y llévanos hasta arriba.- dijo robin.

Bueno a que lugar del castillo quieren ir.- menciono para que después vieran a unos guardias que estaban bajando las escaleras. Eran unos cinco y se veían que tenían caras de pocos amigos.

A cualquier parte que estemos lejos de ellos.- volvió a mencionar robin.

Bien, todos toquen una parte de mí.- dijo All guy. Todos obedecieron, él aprovecho para tomar la mano de starfire con la escusa de que era para teletransportarse, robin solo le dirigió la mirada envenenada en vez de golpearlo porque no tenían tiempo. Después aparecieron en un lugar donde se encontraban rodeados de guardias mutantes con armas puntiagudas. De nuevo todos miraron con rabia al villano por haberlos traído ahí.

Oigan como iba a saberlo.- dijo tratando de que no lo golpearan.

Titanes al ataque.- grito robin, los cinco titanes junto con el perverso villano All guy siguieron las ordenes de robin y fueron a atacar a los guardias con todas sus fuerzas.

Raven levanto el suelo para que los guardias salieran volando mientras cyborg los eliminaba con su cañón mientras ellos estaban en el aire. Starfire comenzó a atacar con starbolts, luego con sus rayos, pero luego una tonelada de guardias se le fueron encima que no la dejaron atacar ya que algunos la tomaban de los brazos. Ella grito para pedir auxilio pero inmediatamente robin llego y comenzó a atacarlos con su nuevo bastón y boomerangs que tenia. Afortunadamente logro liberar a su novia de los malditos guardias y ella voló hacia otro lado para contraatacar a otros.

Luego unos diez guardias también llegaron por delante, retrocedió unos pasos y se encontró con la espalada de All guy pegada a la suya.

Nunca pensé que diría esto pero tenemos que trabajar juntos.- dijo robin sacando de nuevo su bastón y girándolo con estilo.

Como quieras mascarin, con tal de salvar mi trasero.- dijo para después lanzar unas bolas de fuego en contra de sus enemigos.

Cyborg golpeo a unos tres al mismo tiempo, lo que lo hizo gritar de alegría su frase triunfadora "buya". Quien quiere más de esto.- dijo cyborg sacando unos puños gigantes en vez de los que tenía. Luego fue golpeando más y más, que ya se les estaban acabando los rivales.

Azarath Methreon Zinthos.- grito raven tomando con sus poderes mentales una roca gigante, luego se la lanzo a Terra y esta la volvió a lanzar a unos que venían a atacarla. Mientras que Terra atacaba, un gigantesco y gordo rufián se le acerco para poderla golpear con un mazo, pero All guy lo tomo por el hombro y lo quemo, luego este salió corriendo de dolor.

No me lo agradezcas preciosa, yo solo cumplo con mi deber.- dijo llamando la atención de Terra, pero después llego un enemigo y trato de atravesarlo con una espada, pero esta se doblo y All guy lo lanzo contra la pared, que hizo que la atravesara. Luego el chico de la cabeza flameante presumió sus músculos, Terra solo rodo los ojos y después se dedico a atacar de nuevo.

...

Debo salir de aquí.- grito chico bestia dentro de la jaula.

Silencio, claro que vas a salir, pero no te gustara a donde vallas.- dijo uno que lo estaba vigilando.

No entiendo por qué me trajeron.- dijo sobandose la cabeza.

No es obvio, el rey Trigón quiere despedazarte.- dijo otro que estaba sentado en una silla con un periódico de los muertos.

¿El rey Trigón?- pregunto chico bestia confuso.

Si, que no ves que estas pretendiendo a su hija.- dijo el guardia para después comenzar a reír junto con su compañero.

No es divertido, en serio necesito ir con su hija.

Yo que tú, ya no la pretendería más.- dijo el que estaba sentado, guardando su periódico.

Pero, si me separo de raven, no podría vivir.- dijo chico bestia sentándose y abrazando sus piernas.

Que cursi niño, bueno no importa, dejaras de sufrir cuando Trigón te coma, o te vierta en acido. Yo pienso que le aplicara el nuevo instrumento de tortura que…

Cállense, no me estén asustando.- dijo chico bestia abrazando más a sus piernas.

Pues deberías estarlo, la ultima vez que Trigón se enojo con migo, al poco rato que me fije ya estaba muerto.- dijo el guardia parado. Chico bestia suspiro y se recostó en el frio metal de la jaula. Que podía hacer, tenia que pensar en algún plan para escapar, pero el mismo lo sabia… no era nada bueno para pensar, todas las veces seguía los planes de robin, nunca opinaba él.

Estoy perdido.- murmuro el chico, para después pensar solamente en raven.- Tal vez si deberíamos terminar.- dijo, para su mala suerte los guardias lo escucharon.

Por qué.- le pregunto uno. Chico bestia se percato de que lo estaban oyendo y se levanto para poder hablar con ellos.

Esque nos hemos peleado últimamente.- dijo como si ellos fueran psicólogos dispuestos a escuchar sus problemas.

Me duele mucho cuando pelamos, y lo peor de todo es que seguiremos así.

Bueno, a mi no me interesa nada de lo que digas niño.

A mi si, cuéntame.- dijo el que estaba sentado. Tenía una gran barriga y una capa de verdugo.

Bueno, todo comenzó cuando Terra entro a la torre titán…

**Qué les pareció, este es el quinto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan aburrido. Bueno, me estado tardando porque era semana de exámenes en mi escuela, y porque no podía teclear rápido por el estúpido frio, estamos a -3° aquí, me estoy congelando enserio, no tengo calefacción en mi habitación, solo estoy tapada hasta la cabeza con la computadora en mis piernas y recostada en mi cama. Espero que eso me quite el frio. Bueno, creo que tardare un poco en escribir el próximo pero no se desesperen. Volveré, no se cuando pero lo hare. Dime revencita.**


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí les dejo el capitulo 6 espero que les guste.

Por revencita

Capítulo 6

La batalla había dado resultado. Todos los guardias que antes rodeaban a los titanes ahora estaban derrumbados en el suelo. Algunos habían tratado de escapar, pero nunca les permitirían eso así que los arrastraban hacia el campo de pelea para acabar con ellos de una vez por todas.

All guy se recargo en la pared, sentado en el suelo.

Uff, esa pelea si estuvo agotadora.- reprimió.

Tienes razón.- dijo Terra, ella también se habia cansado mucho, también de usar tanto sus poderes le dolían las manos.

Sigamos.- dijo robin, cuando llego el villano por su espalda, tocándole el hombro.

Cómo que sigamos, que no vez que estamos agotados.- le reclamo.

No me interesa lo que tu digas, por tu culpa estamos aquí así que no me reprimas tus necesidades.- le dijo con brusquedad, tal y como él estaba acostumbrado a hablar.

Yo digo que deberíamos separarnos, ya sabes para cubrir más espacio.- propuso cyborg.

Si tengo que estar con ustedes, apoyo la idea de la tuerquita.- dijo improvisando un nuevo sobrenombre para cyborg.

Está bien.- concluyó robin.- cyborg, tu iras con starfire y conmigo y Terra y raven, ustedes irán con All guy.

¡¿Qué?- gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. No les gustaba para nada la idea de tener que buscar junto con ese villano que siempre les habia traído problemas. Además no era sólo por el villano, raven simplemente no quería estar en compañía de Terra, a pesar de que vivía con ella, no dejaba a un lado su "pequeño" odio hacia ella.

Sólo háganlo.- grito robin.- vámonos.- dijo y cyborg y starfire caminaron a su lado.

El villano sonrió y comenzó a planear su plan de escape viendo como el grupo de tres se alejaba.

_Piénsalo guapo, son _chicas_, de seguro se pondrán a hablar de maquillaje o de vestidos y tendrás la oportunidad de escaparte, te amo Al guy_- se dijo en sus adentros el chico de cabeza de flama

_Ni siquiera lo pienses_- le dijo raven dentro de su mente. El chico borro su sonrisa y borro su plan de la cabeza. Aunque raven nunca se pondría a hablar de eso con Terra, ¡y mucho menos con Terra!

Solo sigue caminando, tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte.- le dijo raven con el seño fruncido. El chico no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se trataba.

Después siguieron caminando y raven los dirigió hacia el pasillo más largo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

…..

El inmenso guardia se había ido. Se habia muerto del aburrimiento mientras el joven verde le contaba algunos aspectos de su vida que el mimo guardia le habia pedido que le contase, pero de tantas cosas que parecían de novela, le dio más importancia la recarga de sus energías que conseguía durmiendo. Sabía que no podía escapar así que, por qué seguir vigilando. El pobre chico ni cuenta se había dado de eso.

Pero aunque a chico bestia le parecía muy entretenida su historia, el cansancio pudo ganarle y sus ojos no querían estar más tiempo abiertos. Y aunque había dormido mientras lo conducían hacia donde estaba ahora, algo tenía que le daban ganas de dormir. Además, si se mantenía despierto solo vería ese lugar que le causaba escalofríos. Cerró despacio sus ojos y callo dormido sobre metal.

…..

Robin no debiste dejar a las chicas solas con ese patán.- le reclamaba cyborg mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a su líder.

Sabes que pueden cuidarse solas cyborg.- dijo sin voltear.

Pero si ni nosotros juntos, los seis, pudimos derrotar a All guy como puedes pensar que las dos juntas pueden retenerlo. Es decir, Terra y Raven.- dijo subiendo su tono mientras mencionaba el nombre de las dos titanes.

Sé que podrán manejarlo, además nose por qué subes tu tono.

Robin, tu, yo, starfire, todos en el mundo sabemos que **ellas-se-odian**, y si te atreves a emparejarlas en una misión o en cualquier otra cosa se mataran.

No seas ridículo.- dijo sin dejar de voltear al frente.

Robin.- comenzó starfire.- sabes que es cierto, me duele mucho tener que saber y aclararte que nuestras amigas no se llevan bien por más que lo intenten.

Sabes que eso no me interesa, además tal vez esto las ayude a trabajar en equipo.

Pero que pasa con su seguridad.- dijo cyborg.

Estoy seguro de que All guy no se atreverá a tocarles ni un pelo.- dijo robin.

Como estás tan seguro de eso.- dijo cyborg.

Porque aunque All guy sea un villano, sigue siendo un chico, un chico de nuestra edad. ¿Se han fijado bien cómo han sido nuestras peleas?, él nunca ha tenido contacto directo hacia las chicas del equipo, y si usa alguno de sus poderes estoy seguro de que raven podrá detenerlo.- dijo mirando ahora a sus compañeros.

Tranquilos.- dijo robin con una sonrisa. Los titanes estuvieron satisfechos y siguieron caminando.

…..

Y qué querías preguntarme.- le dijo cansado de caminar, All guy a raven.

Dime como es que conoces este lugar.- le pregunto sin interés en su voz.

Pues… yo… fui algo así como raptado.- dijo satisfecho.

Ya veo.

Oye.- gritó Terra.- no se a qué quieres jugar porque esto no nos servirá de nada, las preguntas no nos ayudaran a encontrar a chico bestia.

Podrías por favor algún día tratar de tenerme confianza.- dijo raven mirándola con enojo tratando de no propinarle un buen merecido golpe. Terra pareció ceder y ella decidió seguir con sus preguntas.

Como decía…- suspiró.- podrías decirme como fue que fuiste "raptado", quién fue el que pudo haberte hecho esto, ¿lo viste?

Claro que lo vi, era enorme.- dijo haciendo movimiento.- tenía mas de dos ojos, era rojo como el diablo y todos, incuso yo, temblábamos de miedo al verlo.

A Terra le horrorizaron esas descripciones, parecía que raven conocía de quien se trataba, pero aunque fuesen tan terroríficas sus palabras no causaban miedo en el rostro de la chica.

Bien.- dijo raven algo calmada.

No, no esta bien.- dijo Terra.- que no vez a lo que nos estamos enfrentando.

Podrías callarte.- le dijo raven.

No, ya estoy harta de seguir caminando con alguien que no piensa claramente.- dijo casi cambiando de dirección hasta que raven la tomo por el brazo.

No puedes irte y lo sabes, sabes que si algo llegara a pasarme tendías que hacerte cargo de este.- dijo mirando con crueldad a el villano.- podrías por favor hacer un esfuerzo.

Terra se quedo pensativa, las palabras de raven eran ciertas, si ella se iba y dejaba a raven sola con All guy posiblemente se escaparía o la lastimaría y eso nadie se lo podría perdonar.

Sin decir nada siguió caminando en la dirección que raven y el chico estaban siguiendo.

…..

_Hola raven, quieres probar mi súper helado triple con…- fue lo que alcanzo a decir chico bestia antes de que raven usara sus poderes para que el plato con helado le cayera encima a chico bestia. Raven solo siguió flotando hasta llegar a su habitación._- eran los recuerdos que pasaban por la mente del chico verde mientras dormía.

…_.._

_Chico bestia caminaba hacia su habitación por el pasillo en donde estaban todas las puertas de los titanes cuando, echo un vistazo a la ultima y se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban aun encendidas entonces decidió entrar._

_¿Terra?- dijo chico bestia abriendo la puerta._

_Qué pasa chico bestia.- dijo Terra con un libro en las manos._

_Por qué aun estas despierta._

_Esque necesito estudiar para el examen de la otra semana.- chico bestia entro y se sentó en donde estaba Terra._

_Sabes, no entiendo nada de lo que dice ese libro.- dijo chico bestia al leerlo un poco._

_Jaja, esque es algo complicado incluso para mi.- _

…_.._

_Te duele mucho.- pregunto raven._

_No tanto… lo que si me duele es que estés enojada conmigo.- dijo chico bestia, en ese momento raven dejo de vendarlo y bajo la mirada._

…_.._

_Toda vía tienes esto.- dijo chico bestia levantando el corazón decidido a abrirlo._

_No, no lo abras… tiene cosas muy personales._

_Esta bien no lo hare tranquila.- eso la alivio un poco entonces chico bestia dejo el corazón en donde estaba._

…_.._

_No estoy enojada contigo._

_Claro, el helado en mi cara de esta mañana te delata, por que lo hiciste, te hice algo malo.- pregunto chico bestia viéndola a los ojos con un poco de tristeza._

_Eso creo, yo… soy una tonta, perdóname pero… no puedo dejar de sentir celos y cuando te vi con ella en su habitación me enoje un poco.- dijo ella terminando de vendarlo y sentándose en la camilla alado de el._

_Estabas espiándonos.- dijo chico bestia subiendo un poco la voz._

…_.._

_Terra tomo el regalo algo confundida y lo acomodo sobre su mano para poder abrirlo con la otra. Quitó la envoltura y vio que era un corazón hecho por su amigo chico bestia. Cuando lo observo detenidamente se dio cuenta de que era hermoso._

_Chico bestia es… no se que decir.- dijo con una sonrisa._

_Podrías decir si.- eso la dejó un poco confundida.- porque estaba a punto de invitarte a salir._

…_.._

_Oye, creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto y nos dijimos que ya no íbamos a sentir celos.- dijo chico bestia levantando la barbilla de raven._

_Creo que eso no sirvió…_

_Bueno, no puedo decirte que estas bien aunque… en parte te entiendo perfectamente.- dijo chico bestia que hizo que raven lo mirara con curiosidad._

_Yo también estallaría si te vería sentada demasiado tiempo con cualquier chico._

_Entonces…-dijo raven tratando de sacar solución._

_Bueno, yo no puedo separarme de Terra, ella es especial para mí y…_

_Más especial que yo.- pregunto raven con tristeza._

_No, yo la quiero mucho pero…_

_Sabes qué, déjalo así quieres.- dijo raven parándose de la camilla para salir de la enfermería. Chico bestia solo miro cuando ella se iba y serraba la puerta de un portazo._

…_.._

_En la rueda gigante se encontraban los dos chicos. En el cielo habían estallado algunos fuegos artificiales y todo estaba en tranquilidad._

_Y… que te hizo cambiar de opinión.- le pregunto chico bestia a la rubia, sentada alado de él._

_¿Disculpa?_

_Sobre salir conmigo. Fueron las orejas verdad.- dijo con una mirada picara subiendo y bajando sus cejas una y otra vez._

_Jajaja, en realidad fue porque, de todo lo que pude haber hecho esta noche… me di cuenta de lo único que deseaba era pasar un tiempo contigo._

…_.._

_Perdón.- leyó chico bestia. Eso lo hizo sentirse feliz, ilusionado, enamorado y triste al mismo tiempo. No le estaba gustando tener estas peleas con raven a cada rato, aunque sabia que eso no se detendrían._ _Se levanto del suelo y vio a raven traspasar su pared con algo de tristeza. Él se acerco a raven y ella corrió a abrazarlo. Dejo que recargara su cabeza en su pecho y dijo:_

_Te perdono si tú me perdonas._

…_.._

_Hey, no me diste mi beso.- dijo chico bestia al darse cuenta, después comenzó a acercarse y por fin consiguió darle un corto beso que lo hizo sentir muy feliz._

…_.._

_Chico bestia… si te enteras de algo malo sobre mí aún serías mi amigo.- dijo con tristeza Terra._

_Claro.- le dijo sin pensar._

_Quiero decir, si realmente fueses mi amigo podría contártelo todo, y-y no importa lo horrible que fuera, ¿aún te agradaría yo verdad?_

_Si, lo prometo Terra.- dijo comenzándose a acercar al rostro de la chica, que ella le seguía los pasos.- sin importar que…_

Y lo que comenzó con un recuerdo se desvaneció en blanco.

¡Ah!- grito chico bestia, despertando de ese mal sueño de recuerdos inoportunos.

**La verdad tengo demasiadas escusas para contarles por qué no actualice pero no les echaré un royo. Ya estoy trabajando con el siete y espero terminarlo pronto.**

**Dime revencita**


	7. Chapter 7

Por revencita

Capítulo 7

Y ahora a dónde se supone que iremos.- pregunto All guy ya cansado de caminar.

Querrán decir irán.- dijo raven.

Qué, nos abandonaras.- le reclamo Terra.- tu misma me dijiste que me quedara para las dos podernos hacer cargo de All guy.- El villano no estaba feliz de oír esa conversación pero no podía evitarla, había sido tomado por rehén y además le estaba gustando el espectáculo que hacían estas dos chicas al pelearse.

Si, pero necesito hacer algo, si quieren pueden esperarme pero les aseguro que me tardare demasiado.- advirtió raven.

Tienes razón, sigamos.- dijo el villano, las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas.

No, no caminare sola con él, te esperaremos.

Está bien, pero que es tan importante que tienes que hacerlo ahora.- dijo el chico.

Silencio, necesito concentrarme.- dijo raven sentándose en el suelo en su posición de meditación.

Eso era lo que tenías que hacer.- grito All guy.- mira se que estás cansada y que necesitas sentarte, pero no crees que… espera, ¿puedo descansar yo también?

No estoy descansando y guarda silencio.- dijo raven tratando de concentrarse.

El chico decidió que era momento de callarse y se alejo un poco de donde estaba raven ya que decidió que necesitaría espacio.

Azarath Methreon Zinthos, Azarath Methreon Zin…

¡Espera!- grito All guy interrumpiendo por completo la meditación de raven.

Qué quieres.- le grito con desesperación.

Esque… no creo que sea una buena idea, mejor sigamos.

¿Por qué no quieres que raven haga lo suyo?- pregunto Terra.

Porque, porque no, es mejor seguir, se acabara el tiempo.

Sólo cállate y siéntate si quieres, tan sólo déjame hacer lo que estaba haciendo.-dijo raven sentándolo para después sentarse ella también.

De nuevo…- suspiro raven.

Azarath Methreon Zinthos, Azarath Methreon Zinthos…

¿Hace eso siempre?- pregunto All guy confundido.

Todo el tiempo.- dijo Terra.

Como si no hubiera escuchado eso, raven comenzó a entrar en un punto muy interno de su meditación. Las paredes se volvieron blancas y los dos adolescentes que la rodeaban desaparecieron de su alrededor mientras cerraba sus ojos.

De pronto, en otro lugar abrió lo ojos y observo el lugar, que le era demasiado familiar. Lo habia logrado, estaba en la torre de los titanes.

…..

Bien genio, al menos sabes hacia donde nos dirigimos.- dijo robin a cyborg que ahora él iba un poco más adelante que él.

De qué hablas, se supone que yo te estaba siguiendo a y ti.- dijo cyborg confundido.

Bien, es obvio que no puedo confiar en ti.- dijo robin. Me pondré delante de nuevo.

Cyborg cedió y robin ya estaba al mando otra vez.

Mira ahí hay una puerta.- dijo starfire señalando a puerta de madera que se encontraba justo en el fondo del pasillo.

Vamos.- dijo robin sin perder el tiempo y comenzó a correr al igual que cyborg, pero starfire prefirió ir volando.

Robin la abrió sin pensarlo dos veces, pero lo que habia del otro lado no era una habitación, sino otra dimensión. En donde juguetes perdidos flotaban por el lugar y libros y discos olvidados llegaban de la nada.

¡Ah!- grito cyborg al perder el equilibrio y caer en el extraño limbo que se encontraba frente al ellos.

¡Cyborg!- grito starfire para después salir volando en su ayuda.

…..

Inhalaba y exhalaba una y otra vez para poder recuperar el aliento. Nunca se había sentido así. Nunca le había pasado que tuviera esos recuerdos en sus sueños. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y al levantarse se topo con una lámpara que posaba sobre su cabeza. Se sobo la frente y se levanto de la camilla en donde estaba, esperen, ¿una camilla? Lo último que recordaba es como cerraba sus ojos mientras se encontraba encerrado en ese lugar tan extraño.

Cuando observo bien se dio cuenta de que ese lugar era demasiado familiar. Si. Fue en donde raven le vendo su brazo cuando se habían enfrentado a All guy, era la enfermería de la torre.

A su lado estaba cyborg, dormido. Inmediatamente corrió hacia él para poder despertarlo.

Cyborg.- grito chico bestia para después hacer una pausa para agitarlo para ver si daba resultado.- despierta, cyborg.-pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía hacer que despertara.

Rendido se decidió tratar de despertar a los demás titanes pero lo que vio lo sorprendió. El villano, en su forma de adolescente, levitaba en una de las camillas que habia en la enfermería, todos estaban ahí, dormidos.

No entiendo.- dijo chico bestia. Nada tenía sentido, de repente estaba en un lugar tan extraño y ahora estaba de vuelta en su torre. Como podía ser eso.

Pues déjame explicarte.- le dijo una voz que reconoció al instante.

¡Raven!- grito el chico corriendo para abrazarla y ella se dejo sin dar ni una sola queja.

En ese momento raven sintió un gran alivio. Habia estado muy preocupada por él y ahora estaba de nuevo con ella, abrazándola con cariño. Tenía unos enormes deseos de besarlo de nuevo, de ver su rostro de cerca. Casi llegando a sus labios el chico se alejo de manera confusa.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella.

Nada.- dijo sin pensar en una escusa.- bueno, dime como es que estamos aquí.

Chico bestia recuerdas esas cosas que pasaron hace algunos días, las veces que All guy trataba de llevarte con él y lo consiguió, nada era real. Alguien se interfirió en nuestros pensamientos y recuerdos más profundos y aprovechó para jugarnos un tipo de broma mental.

¿Una broma mental?

Si, tratar de hacernos creer cosas, como esto que supuestamente nos paso.

¿Y todo este tiempo estuvimos dormidos?

Si.

Bueno, y por qué tú y yo pudimos despertar y los demás no, ya intenté despertar a cyborg.- dijo chico bestia.

Pues, yo intente meditar profundamente. Suspender toda mi actividad consiente, estando totalmente en reposo.

En español por favor.- pidió chico bestia confundido.

Ah, me dormí chico bestia, solo así podría despertarme de la ilusión.

Oye, yo también me dormí, por eso es que estoy aquí… Que raro.- dijo chico bestia después de haberlo analizado un poco.

Lose es raro.- dijo raven que también le pareció.

¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de todo?

Bueno, All guy me dijo que supuestamente fue secuestrado por algunos de los secuaces de Trigón.- dijo raven.

¿De trigón? imposible, vencimos a trigón.

Lose, por eso me di cuenta de que no era real.

Eres genial.- dijo chico bestia.- y muy inteligente. Pero cómo haremos para poder despertar a los otros.

Bueno, tenemos que volver ahí.

¿A donde?- pregunto chico bestia antes de que raven continuara.

A la ilusión.

No, jamás volveré ahí, nunca.- dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Pero es la única forma de que los otros sepan que tienen que hacer y que todo no es más que una mentira.- dijo raven tratando de convencerlo.

Tiene que haber otra forma.-dijo tomando sus hombros.

Bueno, es eso o encontrar al que nos está haciendo esto pero será muy difícil ya que no sabemos cuántos villanos tengan un poder que pueda causar este efecto y bueno, nos tardaríamos mucho y perderíamos mucho tiempo.

Bueno, entonces por qué no vas tu y les dices, tu eres más poderosa que yo, y además sólo estorbaré, se que puedes hacerlo, mientras tanto yo buscaré al miserable que nos hace esto.- dijo sonriendo.

Pero… no te importa que valla yo sola, no te preocupa.- dijo raven algo enojada.

…yo, no quise… que lo pensaras de esa forma raven.- dijo chico bestia.

Perdona chico bestia, tienes razón. Sólo estorbaras además puedo hacerlo sola, asegúrate de encontrar al bastardo.- dijo sentándose de nuevo en la camilla.

Espera raven.- dijo yendo lo más rápido hacia ella.- quiero que sepas que si me importas, y mucho. No quiero que te pase nada, sólo quiero que tengamos un mejor plan, ¿si?- dijo tratando de no quedar como un tonto.

No te preocupes.- dijo raven acariciando su mejilla. De nuevo el chico la miro un poco confundido y después le quito su mano de su mejilla.

Duerme.- dijo chico bestia plácidamente y salió de la enfermería.

…..

¡Cyborg! ¿Me oyes?- gritaba robin después de que cyborg se callera a ese lugar más extraño de lo común.

¡Cyborg!- grito más fuerte starfire sin recibir respuesta.

Tal vez deberíamos entrar.- propuso starfire.

No starfire.- dijo robin tomando su brazo.- sabes que si entramos tal vez no podamos salir.- dijo, asustando a la chica.

Pero, qué pasa si nuestro amigo cyborg no sale de allí.- dijo preocupada.

No lose.- dijo rendido.

¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Sigamos, hay que encontrar a chico bestia.- dijo tomando la mano de la chica.

…..

Mientras tanto

Oye.- dijo All guy.- cuánto tiempo va a estar así, este lugar me da escalofríos.

A mi también.- dijo Terra.

Luego el chico dejo su forma de súper villano a pasarse a la de un adolescente de nuevo. Con sus ojos azules y su cabello negro un poco alargado.

Qué haces.- le pregunto Terra asustada.

Me transformo en mí mismo. Sabes, estar en mi villanesca forma es muy agotador.- dijo suspirando.

¿Y cómo se que eres tu en realidad?, puedes transformarte en cualquier persona.- le dijo Terra sacando lógica.

Bueno, prefiero mi personalidad ya que para qué transformarte en alguien más si puedes ser un sujeto tan guapo como yo.- dijo sonriendo. Terra se volteo para rodar sus ojos sin ser vista.

Después el chico volteó a ver a raven y la vio en una profunda paz que quiso preguntar.

Hey, crees que esté dormida.- preguntó.

No lo se, no ha roncado.

Ha esa es buena.- dijo regocijándose un poco. Luego comenzó a levitar bajo en posición de loto, igual que raven.

Cómo es que lo logra, concentrarse tanto.- dijo.- yo nunca lo he intentado.

Terra no pareció hacerle caso…

…Oye, por lo que he visto, algo me dice que ustedes dos no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

No, eso crees.- dijo sarcásticamente la chica.

Si, si es lo que creo. Dime por qué.

Por qué habría de decírtelo, eres un villano horrendo.

Te daré razones: una, quién sabe cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí. Dos, estoy aburrido. Tres, no tengo nada más que hacer. Y cuatro, quiero ayudarte.

¿Ayudarme, tu? No me hagas reír.- dijo volteándose.

Es cierto, oye ¿somos amigos cierto?- dijo posando su mano en su hombro.

No, y jamás lo seremos.- dijo seriamente quitándose su mano de encima.

Bueno, ¿conocidos?

Ah.- dijo terra y se tapo la cara.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Perdón porque haya sido tan corto.**

**Ah y mi historia del retraso, si la quieren leer, es esta. **

**Bueno, mi laptop (con la que hago mi tarea, escribo los fics, y escucho música) se descompuso, y bueno mi papá tuvo que mandarla a arreglar, así que cuando estaba en la escuela tenía que ir al cyber café para hacer la tarea y nunca pero nunca me quedo tiempo para escribir o actualizar, y con todo el trabajo que tenía no se me ocurría nada para el capitulo seis y bueno cuando por fin me la repararon la probé para ver si servía. Si servía per no tenia internet así que de nuevo con el reparador de computadoras! Y luego mi papá me dijo: yo te presto la mía. Era una que tenia de su trabajo, pero solo me la presto para hacer mi tarea, así que adiós música, adiós youtube y adiós fanfiction por un tiempo. Bueno ahora mi compu esta bien ahora, así que ya puedo escribir. Lo malo es ver que se me ocurre. Jajajajaja. Les dije que era un royo XD!**

**Dime revencita**


	8. Chapter 8

Por revencita

Capitulo 8

Chico bestia salió de la enfermería y raven le siguió los pasos con la mirada hasta que paso por la puerta y se cerró. Algo muy serio la estaba preocupando. Podría ser tan sólo imaginación suya pero, por algo se dio cuenta de que chico bestia no estaba mostrando la atención que merecía el momento. Pero, no habría de que preocuparse. Ella estaba segura de que ya no estaba enojado con ella, la había perdonado ¿o no?

Como sea. Tenía que ocuparse de asuntos de mayor importancia. Tan sólo se bajo de la camilla y comenzó a levitar a pocos centímetros del suelo. Al estar en total silencio comenzó a tratar de hacer lo suyo. Calma…

Azarath Methreon Zinthos… Aza...rath Methreon Zinthos… Azarath… Methreon... ah. - Ese ultimo suspiro fue el que mostro que no podía concentrarse, para nada.

No le estaba gustando para nada la forma en la que chico bestia la habia recibido. Él le tomaba mucho aprecio a las muestras de cariño que por accidente ella le mostraba pero… ahora que la estaba mostrando, y no por accidente, que realmente estaba feliz de verlo, no parecía estar feliz. Ahora la inquietud la invadía, la duda. No podía seguir así. No podía concentrarse.

_Diablos_- pensó después de tocar el suelo, cayendo involuntariamente.

Si, ella perdiendo poder y concentración por chico bestia. Esta bien, iba a salir de la enfermería y le preguntaría de una vez que estaba pasando. Se levanto del suelo algo adolorida y siguió hasta donde la presencia de chico bestia la condujo.

Estaba segura de que él estaría en el living ya que a dónde más podría ir. Sentarse en el sofá para pensar era la mayor comodidad para él. No para pensar claro, pero en ese momento lo tenía que hacer.

Llego, pero no lo vio por ahí, se asomó un poco más al sofá y camino hasta ahí para confirmar que… no podía creerlo. Él estaba en el sillón del living, dormido.

No es cierto.- dijo raven con preocupación.

¡Chico bestia! ¡Despierta!- grito mientras sacudía un poco su cuerpo.

No podía ser. Ya había logrado llegar a la realidad y ahora se iba de nuevo. Pero estaba segura de que, aunque chico bestia fuera así de flojo, no lo había hecho a propósito, sabía que era algo importante y que no se dormiría sabiendo la importancia de la situacion. Algo lo había hecho dormir y estaba dentro de la torre.

De pronto un ruido. Si, venia justo detrás de ella. Se volteo inmediatamente con auras negras rodeando sus manos y una presencia salto hacia ella, sorprendiéndola por completo. Callo al suelo del susto, pero por fortuna eso no estaba pesado. Era viscoso y rosado, era…

¡Silkie!- grito raven con el gusano gigante encima de ella, a punto de lamerle la cara.

Cuando logre a despertar a chico bestia le diré que no te dé de comer durante una semana.- le dijo molesta después de habérselo quitado con magia.

Se sobo la cabeza y se recobro apoyándose en el sofá, luego se sentó con cuidado de no aplastar al chico verde que ahora yacía inconsciente, hasta que… si, callo dormida en el sofá, justo a lado de chico bestia. Sin duda ahora los dos volverían a la ilusión.

…..

Mientras tanto…

Si tanto te molesto por qué no te libras de mí de una vez.- le dijo el villano a Terra tratando de sacarle provecho.

A que te refieres.- le pregunto ella después de destaparse la cara.

A que me dejes ir, vamos nadie se enterara.- le dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.- y si te preguntan en dónde estoy les dices que…

No lo creo. Y no te será tan fácil librarte de mí.

¿En verdad eso crees?- le dijo All guy con una sonrisa y un plan entre manos.

De repente una luz resplandeciente interrumpió los planes del chico, apareciendo de la nada.

¡Qué diablos!- grito el chico, encendiéndose la cabeza por reflejo.

Luego la luz se fue, dejando al descubierto al chico verde que habia regresado involuntariamente a la ilusión.

¡Oh, demonios!- grito chico bestia dando un fuerte pisotón al suelo.

Había quedado claro que él no quería volver jamás ahí, y miren en dónde estaba ahora.

¡Chico bestia!- grito Terra emocionada.

¿Chico bestia?- dijo All guy confundido.

No se supone que tu… y luego.- dijo haciendo señales sin sentido con sus dedos.

¡Terra! Estás bien.- dijo feliz el chico.- y tú.- gritó ahora refiriendo a All guy que ahora estaba algo nervioso por el rencor que el chico le tenía por supuestamente haberlo llevado ahí.

Ah.- dijo All guy pensando en que decir. No se iba a disculpar, no había sido su culpa. En vez de eso salió volando de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

¡Hey! Espera, tengo que decirte algo.- grito chico bestia corriendo detrás de él, y Terra no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo para no perder su paso.

-…..-

En otro lado del castillo se encontraban robin y starfire siguiendo su búsqueda en vano, ya que ellos no sabían aun que todo eso era nada más que una ilusión.

Estoy cansada robin.- le dijo la chica.

Pero no llevamos caminando ni diez minutos.

Para mí llevamos más de una hora.- le dijo mostrando el descontento de su voz.- además algo se siente raro y no me da buena espina que…

¡Starfire! Sólo guarda silencio, estoy comenzando a sentir mareo por todas tus quejas, que no puedes aguantar unos minutos más.-le grito con enojo, sin darse cuenta de el daño que le hacía a su novia.

Ella se quedo sin habla. Además, si decía alguna palabra, robin notaría su tristeza y no quería que él pensara que era débil. Tal vez tenía razón y se estaba quejando demasiado. Decidió sólo quedarse callada para que no se molestara más. Él siguió con su aspecto de seriedad y siguieron caminando sin sentido.

Sabes, en todo este recorrido no hemos tenido nada de provecho.- dijo robin.

Tal vez, deberíamos volver con los demás.- dijo starfire tratando de no decirlo en voz tan alta.

Si.- dijo haciendo una pausa para suspirar.- vamos, debemos encontrarlos. No deben de estar tan lejos.

...

Raven abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue moverlos para visualizar en dónde se encontraba ahora. Bueno, no importaba. De todos modos tenía que volver ahí para advertirles a sus compañeros sobre la irrealidad de la situacion. Pero algo andaba mal. Si, ella había dejado esperando a All guy y a Terra ahí mismo, y ahora no estaban. Se sintió molesta, se levanto y comenzó a volar por el castillo.

"Les dije que se quedaran ahí y se fueron. No cabe duda que son un par de traidores"- pensó raven mientras volaba, ahora con más velocidad para ver si lograba encontrar algún rastro de ellos.

Pero esperen. Se detuvo a pensar, en dónde habría quedado chico bestia. La última vez que lo vio fue cuando lo encontró durmiendo en el sillón. Eso significaba que, al igual que ella, había vuelto ahí. Pero en dónde diablos estaban todos. Si chico bestia hubiera vuelto la hubiera visto meditando en donde estaban Terra y All guy, por qué no simplemente se quedo ahí.

Mira.- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella.- ahí está raven.

¿Starfire?- pregunto y volteó su mirada hacia donde creyó estar ella.

Qué paso.- pregunto robin al haber llegado con raven.- se supone que estarías buscando con All guy y Terra. No los veo, en dónde están.

Es lo que iba a preguntarte, si no los habías visto.- dijo raven dejando en claro que no sabía en donde se habría metido ese par.

No.- comento starfire.- en todo lo que hemos caminado no hemos visto a nadie, ni siquiera hemos podido encontrar a chico bestia.

Chico bestia…- suspiro raven, poniéndose a pensar en donde podría estar. Ahora si tenía que buscarlo. Como la vez pasada.

Que paso con cyborg, creí que estaba con ustedes.- les dijo raven tratando de cambiar de tema.

Starfire y robin se miraron entre ellos.

Bueno…-robin no sabía que decir.- caminábamos por ahí y cuando vimos una puerta que nos pareció sospechosa, tratamos de entrar pero… no había ninguna habitación adentro, era algo así como… un limbo, nose, había cosas que parecían estar perdidas y otras cosas sin sentido.- especificó robin.

Todo fue mi culpa.- agrego starfire.- si yo no les hubiera dicho que entráramos cyborg seguiría aquí.

Todos se quedaron callados, tratando de buscar una solución. Robin apretó los labios y luego agrego.

Bueno, acabamos de venir de allá y no esta tan lejos, lo que si se me hace difícil es la localización ya que todo aquí es muy confuso.

No importa, tal vez yo sepa en dónde se encuentre, sólo síganme.- dijo raven.- después de que estemos todos reunidos les diré algo que podría salvarnos a todos.

Robin y starfire asintieron con la cabeza y juntos aún con la duda de qué podría ser lo que raven les tenía que decir. Después, los tres, trataron de localizar la extraña puerta por donde cyborg había caído.

…..

Mientras tanto…

Chico bestia corría a todo galope, persiguiendo al villano fugitivo que ahora estaba volando y su cabello estaba encendido en fuego. Por donde pasara, dejaba un rastro de fuego, que quemaba los azulejos del suelo y levantaba el polvo que estaba tirado en el mismo.

Lo estaban alcanzando y tenia que ir más rápido, pero se estaba cansando de volar tan rápido y que sus enemigos fueran más rápidos que él.

¡All guy espera!- grito chico bestia, haciendo el intento de parar al villano. Estaba en su forma humana para poder hablarle.

¿Para que sea más fácil atraparme?- dijo el chico desconfiando del chico verde.

No, esque es importante.- grito tratando de convencerlo una vez más pero no lograba hacer que All guy le creyera.

En vez de eso, su velocidad fue aumentando y a chico bestia le estaba costando trabajo alcanzarlo corriendo como humano así que sería mejor que usara sus poderes para convertirse en un animal que fuese tan rápido como él. Por el otro lado, Terra podía seguirle muy bien el paso, montada en una gran roca que la mantenía perfectamente sobre ella. Pero para no caerse, decidió mejor sostenerse con las manos acostada en la roca.

Por reflejo, All guy miro hacia atrás para ver que tan cerca estaban sus perseguidores. Y vio a la chica rubia en la roca y a una gacela verde corriendo a toda velocidad, pero no la suficiente, ya que no estaban tan cerca. Lo estaba logrando, se estaba escapando. Sólo tenía que aumentar su velocidad para perderlos de vista e ir hacia… ¿hacia dónde? Si ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba. No podía estar volando todo el tiempo, recorriendo el castillo. Se cansaría y así sería más fácil que lo atraparan. Pensaría en eso luego, sería mejor voltear hacia el frente para no toparse contra algo.

Miró hacia la derecha y vio una puerta que le llamo la atención. Ahí se escondería, sólo tenía que distraerlos y…

Chico bestia y Terra frenaron como pudieron al ver cómo All guy había sido detenido. Mientras él miraba hacia la derecha, un guardia habia aprovechado que el villano miraba hacia el otro lado para sacar su garrote de madera y golpearlo en la cara. En ese instante All guy callo al suelo y el garrote se convirtió en astillas que volaron por todos lados.

Botellita de jerez.- balbuceo en el suelo. Eso demostraba que aún no se habia desmallado.

En ese instante, al igual que al principio, de todas las puertas salieron los guardias del castillo, rodearon a chico bestia y a Terra y recogieron a All guy que estaba tirado en el suelo. Los titanes en pie se prepararon para la lucha, listos para utilizar sus poderes cuando un montón de sombras negras salieron de las paredes del castillo y espantaron a los guardias que salieron corriendo para no volver más a molestarlos.

Esas habían sido las sombras que habían hecho que chico bestia volviera a la ilusión. Ahora no estaban rodeados por guardias, ahora se rodeaban de sombras extrañas.

…..

Por fin llego al suelo. Cyborg dejo de caer de ese extraño precipicio que habia iniciado en una puerta por la cual habia caído. Todo era tan extraño.

Después de haber caminado y esquivado cosas perdidas de todas las personas del mundo, dejando sus huellas en el suelo que se desvanecían en segundos y de escuchar el eco de sus pasos, rebotando en las paredes de la nada, al fin encontró una puerta. Tal vez era la salida o tal vez se metería en un lugar más profundo de donde estaba, de todos modos, no iba a salir quedándose ahí parado. Caminó hacia la puerta y al abrirla un gran resplandor segó sus ojos.

**Aquí esta el capítulo ocho como se los prometí. Oigan, yo se que algunos pasan por la historia pero ¿no se molestarían en dejarme un review? Claro si hay alguien leyendo. Dejen reviews por favor, soy pobre.**

**Espero subir el otro capítulo lo más pronto que pueda. Ya tengo la historia en mi mente, falta escribirla, se estará poniendo más emocionante, ya lo verán.**

**Dime revencita**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Por revencita

Robin, starfire y raven siguieron su búsqueda pero, como era de esperarse, no pudieron encontrar a nadie. En verdad querían encontrar a cyborg, a chico bestia y a Terra pero no era suficiente el esfuerzo.

-No creo que podamos encontrar a nadie.- dijo robin rendido y las chicas lo miraron confundidas.

-No puedo creer que te rindas así de rápido.- le reclamo raven.

-Estoy estresado, quiero ir a casa, no se ni que está pasando.

-¡No puedo creer que digas eso!- le grito starfire mientras raven se quedaba en el medio.

-Que diga qué.

-Que te rindes tan fácilmente, tu me haz enseñado que siempre tienes que…

-Bueno, tu eres la tierna niñita que dice que ya esta cansada de caminar y me reclamas por esto.- le dijo con enojo sin darse cuenta de nuevo que le estaba haciendo daño.

Starfire no podía contenerse, estaba a punto de llorar, algo muy raro estaba pasando con robin. Ese no era el robin que conocía, caballeroso, buen líder… dio un suspiro cuando raven le tapo la boca con su mano.

-Shh ¿No oyes eso?- les pregunto raven.

-Robin puso un poco de atención y oyó unos pequeños susurros por el pasillo.

-Hay alguien aquí.- dijo raven.

Los tres chicos estaban en silencio preparándose para lo peor.

Raven destapo la boca de starfire. Ella se limpio las lágrimas y preparo unas auras verdes que rodearon sus manos.

-¿Raven?- pregunto robin.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo apuntando a un gran bulto que venía directamente hacia ellos.

Raven miro sorprendida a la criatura.

La sombra comenzó a acercarse aun más y detrás de ella aparecieron muchas más.

-¡Diablos!- grito robin.

Starfire sin pensarlo comenzó a volar en dirección hacia ellos y los demás titanes le siguieron el paso.

Robin se adentro en la batalla, y de su pequeño cinturón aparentemente amarillo tomo un pequeño cilindro de metal que después se convirtió en su famoso bastón de batalla. Lo tomo con sus dos manos, y con toda su fuerza atravesó a la sombra gris, al ver que no daba resultado el daño, el bastón llego hasta el suelo, como si sólo le hubiera golpeado al aire. Él quedo algo sorprendido, pero cuando habia recapacitado, la sombra lo tomaba por los brazos, impidiéndole escapar.

-¡Robin!- grito starfire, alargando su mano para poder ayudarlo, pero las sombras que estaban rodeándola pudieron atraparla también.

Mientras tanto raven trataba de defenderse como podía. Atrapaba a unas cuantas en auras negras, pero como si fueran fantasmas, lograban salir de las auras de raven y ella cada vez estaba más apurada. Sin darse cuenta, una logro tomarla de la capa y otra del brazo. Ella trataba de defenderse, pero no era suficiente, no sabía como ganarles.

Starfire estallo en rayos solares saliendo de sus ojos y de sus manos y logro librarse por un segundo, estirando de nuevo su mano para poder correr a salvar a robin, él hizo lo mismo, tratando de zafarse desesperado, la chica voló lo más rápido que pudo y logro tomar la mano de robin que la sujetaba con fuerza, pero las sobras detuvieron a starfire tomándola de su brazo izquierdo y jalándola hacia atrás.

Ella no quería soltarlo, no quería, en su rostro se mostraba su esfuerzo y serraba los ojos para no sentir dolor en los brazos. Pero sin que lo esperara, robin soltó su mano sin avisar. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente y observo como las sombras trataban de arrojar a su líder por una puerta del pasillo que estaba cercana a ellos.

-¡No!- gritaron starfire y raven al saber lo que iba a pasar.

De pronto, robin callo por la gran puerta roja que al parecer no sabían para que era. Todo fue tan rápido. Sintió como se nublaba su visión, su mundo se venía abajo. No había vuelto a ver a cyborg en un buen tiempo, ¿qué pasaba si no volvía a ver a robin nunca?

-¡Starfire!- grito raven y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella también existía.

Cuando miro otra vez las sombras que habían atrapado a su robin ahora se acercaban a ella para ayudar a las demás a capturar a raven, ya que, aunque la estuvieran cargando, no podían con ella del todo. Raven si se defendía, en cuanto a starfire, se quedaba mirando a la puerta roja sin parpadear, la cual se había serrado después de que robin entrara por ella.

-¡Starfire!- volvió a gritar raven ya que noto que esta no le hacía mucho caso.

En ese momento recobro y también intento zafarse al ver una puerta color purpura enfrente de ella. Las criaturas grises también planeaban enviarlas a otro universo. No hizo mucho para soltarse, pero al menos lo intento. También raven. Pero eso no pudo evitar que las dos cayeran dentro de una puerta color purpura, que quién sabe a dónde las llevaría.

…..

Después de que los otros tres chicos que quedaban, bueno dos, ya que uno estaba casi inconsciente, los más que extraños bultos grises que los habían rodeado hace unos minutos, ahora los atacaban, pretendiendo introducirlos a la extraña puerta blanca que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos.

Chico bestia peleaba convirtiéndose en cualquier tipo de animal para salvarse de ser capturado, en cuanto a las sombras, si trataban de golpearlas o de acercarse, sólo se regeneraban o trataban de atraparlos, mientras tanto unas tres tomaron a All guy de los brazos, aprovechando que estaba herido y Terra lanzaba rocas a toda velocidad hacia las extrañas criaturas pero sin efecto, ya que todas las traspasaban y las rocas caían a un lado.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Terra cansada.- Nose cuánto tiempo resistiremos peleando.

-Yo…- pensó chico bestia.- ¡no lose!- grito arrancándose el cabello.- no sabía que terminaría así, aniquilado por fantasmas.

-Chico bestia, ¡cuidado!- grito Terra al ver unas sombras detrás de su amigo con la intención de atacarlo.

Las sombras lograron tomarlo de los brazos y arrastrarlo un par de centímetros cuando el chico reacciono rápido y logro convertirse en un pequeño ratón y zafarse cuando las sobras comenzaron a perseguirlo.

El pequeño ratón verde corrió en sus cuatro patas lo más rápido que podía y las sobras iban detrás de él, cuando salió la chica rubia debajo de un agujero del suelo y aplasto a los espectros con toda la fuerza que pudo, después de eso un gran humo gris salió de entre las rocas y se esparció por el aire convenciendo a los dos jóvenes de que había ganado.

Los ojos de Terra volvieron a su color azul cielo cuando antes mostraban un gran destello dorado que lucía mientras utilizaba sus poderes y chico bestia volvió a su forma humana con sudor en su frente.

La chica se sentó en el suelo bruscamente y soltó un gran suspiro de su boca mientras el chico muerto del cansancio, por tanto correr, se recargo en la pared más cercana.

-Bueno, fue difícil pero… lo logramos.- dijo chico bestia tomando un poco de aire.

-Oye chico bestia, en dónde está All guy.- pregunto Terra mirando hacia todos lados.

-Esperara que no preguntaras eso.- dijo Chico bestia apuntando a unas tres sombras que sostenían al villano herido y convertido ahora en su forma humana. Aun quedaban más.

De pronto el gran humo gris que se encontraba flotando por el aire volvió a unirse en varias sobras que seguramente los chicos no podrían vencer.

Los dos titanes cansados gritaron de angustia y esperaron a que los espectros los capturaran. Y en efecto, así fue. Las sombras lograron reunirse en grandes cantidades para atraerlos más a la puerta blanca pero ellos resistían.

Pero no fue la misma suerte para el chico de cabellos de fuego, que fue lanzado hacia el interior de la puerta, sin tener defensas.

-¡No quiero que eso me pase!- grito chico bestia al ver la escena.

-A dónde lo llevarían.- dijo Terra mientras peleaba.

-No lose, ¿quiéres quedarte a averiguarlo?- pregunto.

-¡Claro que no!- grito Terra.

-¡Entonces corre!- dijo para después convertirse en un gran gorila que logro librarse de todas las sombras que le rodeaban, después corrió junto con Terra por el pasillo.

-¡Terra!- dijo chico bestia respirando agitadamente mientras corría.

-¿Si?

-Yo se como salir de esta.- dijo, pero sin parar de correr.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la chica exhausta y se detuvo. Al ver que ella se había detenido, el chico verde la imito.

-Bueno… empezó cuando, quizá una noche cuando dormíamos alguien entro en nuestra torre y logro introducirnos en una especie de…- explico chico bestia sin darse cuenta de que tres sombras habían salido del suelo y después lo atraparon interrumpiendo sus palabras.

-¡No!- grito Terra por su amigo y también porque las sombras estaban comenzando a acercársele.

-¡Aléjense de mí!- dijo mientras se forcejaba y chico bestia caía por la misma puerta donde había caído el villano All guy hace pocos minutos.

Ya no había escapatoria, para qué intentar huir si la capturarían de nuevo. Esta vez, al ver a chico bestia caer por la puerta, decidió dejar de defenderse y esperar a ver qué había dentro de esa puerta misteriosa por la que acababan de entrar sus amigos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Era algo muy extraño. Estar caminando por una habitación que posiblemente no tenía final, que era completamente extraña a lo que sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a ver y no poder aceptar que estaba ahí ya que era muy intenso el miedo que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Cyborg daba pequeños pasos por la gran habitación, con cuidado de no pisar cualquier cosa que pudiera salir del suelo. Era un mundo completamente extraño, el cielo era color atardecer pero con un terrorífico tono rojo sangre y de sus esponjadas nubes color naranja salían pequeñas aves color negro que hacían un ruido estruendoso que aunque tratara de evitar oírlo, cubriendo con sus manos sus oídos, era imposible no tratar de callarlos.

Realmente no podía ver hacia donde caminaba, el suelo estaba cubierto de yerbas y salían insectos debajo de las piedras que estaban tiradas por donde quiera, el camino estaba cubierto de niebla y sólo se percibían horrendos y gigantescos árboles, como los que veía en las películas de terror, que parecían que tenían vida propia y que en un descuido podían capturarte y llevarte a lo profundo del bosque, en donde nadie pudiera oír tus gritos de ayuda.

Pero si por alguna razón llegara a pasarle algo, no sabría a quién pedirle ayuda ya que al parecer no había ningún humano o criatura amigable ahí. Estaba seguro, por alguna razón, de que ese era el cuarto de las pesadillas, era demasiado obvio.

Dio un paso adelante y al oír un crujido en el suelo se le helo la sangre pero después logro aliviarse al ver que había sido él el que había pisado una rama que estaba tirada.

-Dios mío, cómo es que todo esto paso, cómo rayos pude haber llegado aquí, no he hecho nada malo para merecerlo.

Y en verdad no se lo merecía, pero eso no era de su mundo y sabía este tipo de lugares sólo podían ser obra de Azarath, el lugar natal de raven. Sus habitaciones eran más escalofriantes de lo que pensaba.

De repente un grito se oyó de la nada. Estaba seguro de que no eran las aves, eran gritos de humano. Volteo hacia todo lugar para ver de donde provenían los gritos y de un pequeño agujero detrás de él salió el chico maravilla que soltó un grito de dolor al haber llegado al suelo.

-¿Robin?- pregunto cyborg, aun no se lo creía que su líder estuviera ahí.

-¡Robin!- grito al darse cuenta de que era él.

-Cyborg.- respondió robin sobándose la cabeza por el mareo del viaje y el chico metálico lo ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto el chico robot.

-Sólo sé que caí por una puerta y…

-¿Pero si caímos de diferentes puertas, cómo es que estamos juntos en el mismo lugar?- pregunto cyborg.

-No lo se, ni siquiera se qué pasa aquí, ¿en dónde estamos?

-Realmente no lo se pero esto me parece como una habitación de pesadillas.- dijo cyborg.

-Si, ya lo creo.- comento robin al observar el lugar.

-Robin, ¿tienes un plan para salir de aquí?- robin siempre tenía un plan, por eso era el líder, merecía el puesto por sus grandes ideas y su carácter serio y su gran liderazgo.- dime que lo tienes…

-Uh.- comenzó el pelinegro cuando un ruido tras su espalda lo detuvo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto cyborg preparándose y poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Tal vez sean esas sombras de nuevo.- dijo robin buscando alguna arma de su cinturón amarillo.

-¿Cuáles sombras?- pregunto cyborg confundido.

-Es una larga historia.- dijo antes después de recordar que habia perdido su bastón en su batalla pasada.

-Espera, no esta ninguna de mis armas.- dijo robin sacado su mano de su cinturón.

-No te preocupes, tenemos esto.- dijo cyborg alegre, enseñando su brazo, cerrando los ojos de felicidad para mostrárselo a robin.

-Ah, ¿tu brazo?, pero no podemos golpear a las sombras cyborg, las traspasamos.- dijo robin confundido.

-No tonto.- dijo aun con sus ojos cerrados.- ¿qué no lo vez?

-No.- dijo secamente, casi igual que raven.

-Mi cañón sónico.- dijo ahora abriendo los ojos.

-¿Ah?- se pregunto al no ver su cañón en vez de su brazo metálico.- mi sistema debe de estar fallando.- dijo para después agitar su brazo con fuerza para que se convirtiera.

-No creo que funcione cyborg, y creo que nos dejaron sin armas.

-Genial.- dijo con sarcasmo para después oír una riza que se adentraba en el bosque.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto robin tomando el mando y dándose cuenta de que las sobras no se presentarían en ese momento.

Se quedaron en silencio y después oyeron esa riza de nuevo, pero ahora mucho más cerca.

-¡Muéstrate!- grito cyborg preparándose para pelear sin sus armas, también robin.

Esa risa de nuevo, mucho más cerca.

-Oye estoy empezando a ponerme nervioso- dijo cyborg con una gota de sudor resbalando de su frente.

-Espera, conozco esa risa…- dijo robin concentrándose.

…..

"Raven", oyó la chica de cabellos violetas mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos. Estaba cansada y había sentido que había pasado por algún extraño viaje. "Amiga raven" volvió a oír, era starfire que intentaba despertarla.

-¿Estás bien raven?- pregunto la pelirroja sacudiéndola un poco.

Por fin despertó la chica y tomo su cabeza con su mano ya que le pesaba.

-¿Starfire?- pregunto la chica.

-¡Si, estás bien!- grito starfire estallando de felicidad.

Raven abrió los ojos con cuidado y se sorprendió por completo al ver el extraño mundo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Era algo realmente espectacular. Sobre la cabeza de la sonriente starfire habia un hermoso cielo color rozado, bueno no exactamente hermoso para ella, pero sí lo era para starfire. Y alrededor de él había unas acarameladas nubes que si ponías atención sabrías que estaban hechas de algodón de azúcar; todo el camino estaba rodeado con todos los dulces conocidos por los humanos (chocolates, paletas de caramelo, ositos de goma, bombones, lunetas de chocolate y de tamarindo) tantos sabores enloquecieron a starfire.

Era como uno de los lugares que había dentro del espejo de raven, sólo que estaba cubierto del dulce y muy preciado material azucarado.

Starfire no podía más, tenía que ir a probar todas esas deliciosidades. Se levanto del suelo, dispuesta a volar cuando fue detenida por raven.

-¡Starfire no!- grito la chica.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Creo que en primera deberíamos averiguar cómo llegamos aquí.

-No deberíamos tener prisa, sabes que quieres probar raven.- raven se avergonzó con su comentario.

-Oh.- dijo starfire recordando.- esto me recuerda a la magnifica canción que alguna vez oí… déjame ver, cómo iba.- dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de raven.

-Starfire.- dijo mientras la otra chica la volvía loca.

-Ah si.- grito, después se aclaro la garganta y se preparo para cantar.

-"Quiero un mundo de caramelo, donde todo sepa mejor y esa niña que llevo dentro, se me escape del corazón…"

-¡Starfire!- dijo interrumpiendo a la muy alegre chica de cabellos de fuego.

-Por favor no.- dijo la chica estresada.

-Tienes razón amiga raven, no hay necesidad de cantar, además esa niña que llevo dentro siempre se me escapa del corazón, cuando estoy con ustedes, mis amigos, cuando estoy con ro…- dijo y después se detuvo al instante abriendo sus ojos como platos y la tristeza invadiéndola.

-Star…- pronuncio raven acerándose a ella y tomando su hombro por detrás.

-Starfire volteo con una sonrisa caída y ojos cristalizados que ni el mismo caballero de la noche podía soportar ver.

-No importa.- dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza.- si a robin no le importo, por qué debería importarme él. ¿Eh?, ¿no te parece lógico amiga raven?- dijo la chica ahora enojándose, recordando cómo robin la había tratado hace unos momentos.

-Claro.- dijo raven sin saber que decir, no debía meterse en asuntos ajenos.

Pero lo que no era para nada ajeno era su relación con chico bestia. Ella, "atrapada en un mundo de caramelo" y él, en dónde estaba, ¿tan separados debían estar? Así no resolverían jamás sus diferencias.

-Bueno.- dijo raven rompiendo el silencio.- tengo que contarte algo Starfire.

¿Ah?- pregunto la chica de ojos verdes.

-Tienes que saber que todo esto es solamente una ilusión.- dijo raven.

-¿Una ilusión, quieres decir que todos estos manjares terrícolas no son reales?- pregunto desilusionada.

-Me temo que si.- dijo bajándola de las nubes.

-Explícame más por favor.- dijo starfire decidida a poner atención.

-No se cuando pudo pasar pero, de alguna forma alguien se infiltro en la torre y nos puso bajo un tipo de hechizo que hizo que todos calleáramos dormidos y así llegar a la ilusión de el mundo de Azarath.

-Eso es sorprendente, cómo es que alguien puede tener la capacidad de hacer algo así.- dijo starfire asombrada.

-Si, lo curioso es que también logro capturar a All guy y llevarlo a la ilusión con nosotros.

-Así que, Trigón y el lugar de Azarath no eran reales.- afirmo la extraterrestre.- claro, nosotros vencimos a Trigón.

-Si.- dijo raven.

-Entonces esto es solamente un sueño…- dijo la chica.

Starfire se paro en un lugar fijo, cerro los ojos y comenzó a hacer esfuerzo, como si fuera a liberar su ki, apretando los dientes y sus parpados y soltando gritos con su boca cerrada.

-Ah, starfire ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?- pregunto raven confundida.

-Intento despertar amiga raven.- dijo starfire.

-Starfire, no lograrás nada con eso.- dijo raven, en ese momento starfire dejo de hacer… lo que sea que estaba haciendo y presto atención.- lo que tenemos que hacer es dormirnos.

-¿Dormirnos?- pregunto starfire.- yo creí que ya estábamos dormidas.- dijo ahora rascándose su cabeza.- no comprendo.

-Si, es difícil de explicar.- dijo raven también algo confundida.

-¿Así que sólo debemos dormirnos eh?- dijo.- esto lo tienen que saber nuestros amigos.

-Si, ese era mi plan, juntarlos a todos y decirles la forma de despertar pero de algún modo terminamos separándonos todos, ah.- dijo para después suspirar.

_-Chico bestia por qué te alejaste, no debiste hacerlo_.- pensó raven.

-Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos dormirnos para poder al menos despertar de la ilusión.- dijo starfire.

-No creo que sirva de nada.- dijo raven.

-¿Eh?, por qué.- pregunto starfire.

-Si despertamos, no podremos despertar a los demás, ya lo intente. Por eso debemos estar todos juntos.- explico raven.

Starfire perdió la paciencia.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- pregunto.

-Starfire, "nose" y te lo digo con verdadera sinceridad.

Starfire suspiro.

-Entonces, ¿crees que pueda comer ahora?- pregunto la inocente chica con una gran sonrisa.

Raven no se espero ese comentario y perdió el equilibrio. De alguna forma le tenía envidia a starfire, siempre se encontraba alegre y buscaba el lado positivo de las cosas.


End file.
